


Astérix et la Conquête de César

by Istadris



Series: Le Casque et les Lauriers [1]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Maybe Lovers, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/pseuds/Istadris
Summary: Il est bien connu que César n'a qu'une ambition: achever de conquérirtoutela Gaule, village des irréductibles compris.Les dieux semblent être en sa faveur quand un centurion parvient à capturer le plus rusé des Gaulois, le fameux Astérix.Mais comme on peut l'imaginer,graviora manent.





	1. Veritas odium parit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts), [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



Nous sommes en 50 avant Jésus-Christ. Toute Rome est envahie par le sommeil… Toute ? Non ! Un certain dictateur romain résiste encore et toujours aux doux bras de Morphée, si on en croit son agitation.

Jules César, maître de Rome, conquérant de la Gaule à l’exception d’un certain village, se tournait et murmurait dans son sommeil, son visage tourmenté. Que pouvait bien troubler le repos du grand loup, fils de la louve romaine ? Quels mystérieux desseins les dieux s’apprêtaient-ils à révéler au noble Imperator… ?

« AAAAH !!! »

… On allait le savoir bien assez tôt.

« Que t’arrive-t-il, ô César ?! Une attaque ?! Des assassins ?!  Un complot ?! Des voleurs ?! Fouillez le palais ! Interrogez les esclaves ! Bloquez les issues ! Que pas une souris ne passe à travers les mailles du filet sans être capturée et interrogée ! Aux armes ! » rugit Fairunblocus, le chef de la garde prétorienne, immédiatement arrivé sur les lieux au cri de son chef.

 L’efficacité et le dévouement de l’élite de l’armée romaine furent immédiatement mis à l’œuvre, chaque légionnaire suivant à la lettre les directives du plan VGR **(*)** pour identifier et neutraliser toute menace à l’encontre de Jules César, réveillant au passage la majorité du palais et dérangeant ceux qui ne dormaient pas.

Ledit Jules César ne sembla guère impressionné par le déploiement bruyant de ses hommes et se redressa dans son lit en pinçant l’arrête de son nez.

« Rappelle tes hommes, Fairunblocus, et convoque mes conseillers le plus vite possible. Avec ce vacarme, ils seront réveillés de toute façon, autant qu’ils servent à quelque chose.

— Mais les conseillers ne pourront te défendre des assassins, ô César ! 

— Quels assassins… ? Peu importe. Fais-les convoquer. Fais aussi venir l’augure Brademorpheus.

— Pour qu’il demande aux dieux de révéler la prochaine tentative d’assassinat ? Très ingénieux, ô César ! Ils ne pourront pas s’échapper !

— Par Jupiter, contente-toi de suivre mes instructions, et vite !

— À tes ordres, divin César !!! On les aura ! »

* * *

**(*)** VigiGoth Rouge

* * *

Malgré l’heure très tardive (ou très très matinale, selon les opinions), les conseillers les plus proches de César avaient répondu à l’appel en dissimulant tant bien que mal leurs bâillements. Ce n’était pas exactement un choix à vrai dire, mais être présent par loyauté avait meilleure allure que dire qu’on n’arrivait plus à dormir et est-ce que les légionnaires pourraient arrêter de fouiller mon _tablinum_ , je vous jure que je n’y cache pas un criminel mais avec leurs glaives très aiguisés c’est pas simple de se faire entendre.

Était également présent un homme drapé dans une toge de facture plus modeste que celles des sénateurs, mais se campant fièrement devant le trône de César et le petit groupe de conseillers. Un bâton en crosse à la main indiquait son statut mystique de devin, une bedaine fort honorable indiquait que ce statut payait bien.

« Brademorpheus, je t’ai fait venir car tes prédictions m’ont été jadis d'un grand secours… 

— Et comme jadis, tu as eu raison de me faire appeler, noble César ! s’exclama l’augure d’une voix profonde, écartant les bras et les levant vers le ciel. Car les dieux m’ont accordé le don d’interpréter leurs messages les plus obscurs ! Leurs énigmes les plus complexes ! Nul présage ne m’est caché, nul rêve n’est trop mystérieux pour mes talents, nul oiseau n’a de secrets pour moi, Brademorpheus, le plus talentueux des devins de l’Empire romain ! Dis-moi ce qui te trouble, ô César, et je t’offrirai la clé de ton destin, la porte de ton chemin, la… 

— Si tu me laisses parler, augure, je pourrai peut-être avoir une réponse à toutes ces questions. Mais je te dérange peut-être, veux-tu terminer ton discours ? » répondit César, pince-sans-rire.

Brademorpheus croisa les bras d’un air beaucoup moins exalté.

« Déformation professionnelle, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d’y mettre les formes, ô César. Où ira le métier sinon, je vous le demande ? Enfin bref, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-il reprenant sa pose divinatrice, bras et bâton tendus vers le ciel, yeux fermés en méditation. Dis-moi tout. N’omets aucun détail. »

César se rassit plus confortablement sur son trône, une main se caressant le menton pendant que l’autre tapotait machinalement sur un accoudoir.

« J’ai fait un rêve… trop vivace et précis pour un simple songe. Je rêvais d’une profonde forêt près d’une mer aux grandes marées. Au premier chant du coq, un lapin s’y élança au grand galop… un lapin noir, aux oreilles blanches comme des ailes de cygne et au regard malin. L’armée romaine cherchait à le capturer. Mais peu importe leur nombre, leur puissance, leurs stratégies, ce lapin se jouait des efforts des légions et leur échappait, les narguait. _Me_ narguait, ajouta-t-il, sa main se crispant distinctement sur l’accoudoir.  S’il ne pouvait fuir, il affrontait au combat l’armée romaine et lui, chétif animal, parvenait à les défaire au combat. Jusqu’à ce que mes légions s’assemblèrent pour former un immense aigle, majestueux et impérial, qui ne fit qu’une bouchée du lapin. »

Les conseillers levèrent la tête vers l’immense statue d’aigle surplombant la salle obscure juste au-dessus de César. Tous jugèrent plus prudent de ne faire aucun commentaire. 

 « Mais le triomphe de l’aigle ne fut que de courte durée ; il fut tout à coup frappé par la foudre et le lapin finit par se libérer, détruisant la parfaite unité de l’aigle depuis l’intérieur… Et je me réveille avant de voir ce qu’il advient de cet insolent lapin. Ce n’est pas un rêve ordinaire, augure, ou je ne m’appelle pas César. Que cherchent à me dire les dieux ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Brademorpheus.

Celui-ci était figé les bras toujours levés, ouvrant et fermant la bouche inutilement. De leur position plus proche, les sénateurs auraient juré qu’il… transpirait… ?

« Brademorpheus ? 

— C’est… les dieux… ta voie… »

La main de César se serra en un poing menaçant.

« Parle, par Jupiter ! rugit-il en frappant violemment l’accoudoir de son siège.

— Les dieux… les dieux te font savoir que tu dois… tu dois… te rendre en Gaule pour… Pour chasser le lapin ! Voilà. »

Un silence pesant se fit dans la grande salle.

« … C’est tout ? » murmura (très peu discrètement) un des conseillers.

— Tout ça pour aller chasser le lapin ? Se demanda un autre.

— Pourquoi pas un animal plus noble ? Le loup ? L’ours ? Le cerf ? 

— Même le renard, ça serait quand même un animal plus glorieux qu’un simple lapin.

— Vous dites ça, mais les lapins, c’est féroce ! Ne les sous-estimez pas ! On dit qu’un lapin adulte peut sauter jusqu’à votre gorge et la déchiqueter avec ses petits dents sournoises ! J’ai entendu parler de telles choses arriver ! 

— Silence, Bohortus ! ordonna César. Augure, pourquoi devrais-je aller jusqu’en Gaule ? Ce ne sont pas les lapins qui manquent en Italie.

— Et bien César… les voies des dieux sont impénétrables, répondit l’augure en hochant doctement la tête, s’essuyant rapidement le visage.

— N’est-ce pas ton rôle de les pénétrer ? Ô toi, le plus talentueux des devins de l’empire romain » ironisa César.

Ceci ne sembla pas arranger les soucis de transpiration de Brademorpheus, qui à présent s’essuyait le visage d’un pan de sa toge, sous le regard de plus en plus suspicieux du maître de Rome.  

« Brademorpheus… me cacherais-tu quelque chose, par hasard ? »

L’augure déglutit et répondit presque immédiatement d’une voix plusieurs octaves plus aiguë.

« Moi ? Pas du tout !!! Je ne suis qu’un humble augure qui ne souhaite que ton bien, ô noble César !

— Prends garde, Brademorpheus... les dieux n’apprécient pas qu’on déforme leurs messages. Je sais que je _détesterais_ qu’on déforme les miens. »

Brademorpheus déglutit une fois de plus, sembla prêt à ajouter quelque chose… et se ravisa. Puis ouvrit à nouveau la bouche… et la referma en secouant la tête. Pour enfin reprendre la parole et une position plus digne d’un oracle des dieux, l’air solennel et mystérieux :

« Ô César, ton destin est en marche et même toi, tu ne peux l’éviter. Souviens-toi de mes mots quand tu franchiras le Rubicon **(*)** !»

* * *

**(*)** une habitude qui se prend facilement quand on voyage entre la Gaule et l’Italie

* * *

 Sur ces mots, l’augure se drapa dignement dans sa cape et tourna le dos à César, marchant résolument vers la sortie (et priant pour que personne ne lui demande de revenir pour s’expliquer). 

« Brademorpheus ! » ordonna brusquement César.

L’augure se figea comme frappé par la foudre de Jupiter. César claqua des doigts et l’un de ses gardes s’avança d’un pas pesant vers Brademorpheus. Celui-ci n’osa se retourner, bras et jambes raidis dans le plus crispé des garde-à-vous.

 Le garde se plaça face à lui et saisit soudainement le bras de Brademorpheus avant de porter la main à sa ceinture.

« Il n’oserait tout de même pas… ! » murmura un des conseillers, choqué mais incapable de bouger.

L’augure ferma les yeux et pria ses nombreux dieux de lui accorder leur clémence avec une mort sans souffrances.

Quelque chose fut placé sans ménagement dans sa main. Après un instant à attendre le coup fatal, l’augure osa enfin rouvrir les yeux sur une bourse de sesterces assez médiocre.

« César sait récompenser un service rendu. À sa juste valeur, bien entendu, ajouta César narquoisement quand l’augure se tourna vers lui d’un air outré pour protester sur la maigreur de la bourse. Recevoir comme conseil de chasser le lapin, ça ne vaut guère son pesant d’or… à moins que tu n’aies quelque chose d’autre à ajouter, Brademorpheus ? 

—… Non, ô noble César.

—Hmpf. C’est bien ce que je pensais. Tu peux disposer, à présent » le congédia César d’un geste négligent de la main. L’augure le foudroya du regard un bref instant avant de s’esquiver devant le regard encore plus noir des gardes du corps près du trône.

Son départ fut salué par un long moment de silence alors que chacun digérait ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

« Alors… que vas-tu faire, ô César ? osa demander timidement un des conseillers.

—Je ne vais tout de même pas faire le déplacement jusqu’en Gaule juste pour une chasse, même si elle est conseillée par les dieux. On me reproche déjà bien assez de dilapider l’argent de Rome sans y ajouter ce genre de rumeurs.

—Au moins serais-tu libéré de cette prédiction... ?

—Les messages des dieux sont rarement aussi simples. Il doit y avoir plus derrière cette affaire… » réfléchit César, se frottant pensivement le menton. 

Un des conseillers, qui n’avait que peu parlé jusque-là, prit enfin la parole d’un ton doucereux :

« Si je puis me permettre… Peut-être qu’il y a plus d’une signification à ce lapin…

—Parle, Gracchus Arédbus.

—Te rappelles-tu, ô César, de ce voleur qui, il y a quelques temps, s’est emparé de précieux biens du Trésor de Rome, dont entre autres…

—Les armes des chefs gaulois sauf celles de Vercingétorix qui sont restées en Gaule, oui, je sais, gronda César. Qu’en est-il ?

—Eh bien, j’espérais en parler lors du conseil aujourd’hui, mais il aurait été retrouvé et arrêté en Gaule, près de Nemossos. Peut-être est-ce lui, le lapin qui a fui jusqu’en Gaule et que tu traqueras malgré ses moqueries.

—Une intéressante théorie, mais tu l’as dit toi-même : il a déjà été emprisonné. Qu’irais-je faire en pays arverne dans ce cas ?

—Noble César, songe au symbole que représentent ces armes. Qui d’autre que le Conquérant des Gaules lui-même serait digne d’aller les reprendre ?

—Le peuple apprécierait le geste, intervient un autre conseiller, les peuples conquis seraient pacifiés par ta présence…

—Et le Sénat n’y trouverait rien à y redire, ces armes sont un trésor de Rome, il est nécessaire de les récupérer ! »

Malgré tous ces arguments, César gardait une grimace sceptique. En dépit de l’importance qu’il accordait aux rêves, un voyage en terre gauloise lui semblait plus une perte de temps qu’autre chose. Et les cachotteries de l’augure l’inquiétaient. Risquait-il de se jeter dans la gueule de la louve ? S’il n’avait pas déjà eu affaire à Brademorpheus qui l’avait conseillé à son avantage, il aurait redouté un complot.

Mais il était vrai que le vol des armes avait fait scandale, envenimé par ses nombreux adversaires politiques qui avaient trouvé moyen de lui reprocher (comme s’il n’avait pas assez à faire) les problèmes de sécurité, son soi-disant manque de réactivité, les graines de révolte encore présentes ici et là…

Et cet incident avait fait des émules qui ne manqueraient pas de se multiplier si la rumeur s’était répandue en pays arverne. Rien de très grave à l’échelle de l’Empire, mais on ne pouvait pas laisser croire aux peuples conquis et encore moins aux Gaulois qu’ils avaient encore une chance de résister à Rome. Il avait assez à faire avec un petit village d’irréductibles.

Il devait prendre le risque. Pour le bien de Rome.

Arédbus insista :

«Ô César, ingénieux comme tu l’es, tu sauras mettre à profit ce voyage, n’est-ce pas ? La situation politique est relativement calme en ce moment en plus, le Sénat saura gérer les intérêts de l’Empire…

—Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu cherches à m’éloigner de Rome à tout prix, Arédbus. »

Arédbus s’étrangla un peu et protesta vivement que ce n’était nullement son intention, qu’il n’avait en tête que le bien-être de César et de Rome et qu’il avait juste mal formulé son inquiétude. César le laissa s’enfoncer pendant quelques instants avant de l’interrompre d’un geste impérieux de la main.

« Il est vrai que les évènements semblent s’accorder pour que je me rende en Gaule… Qu’on envoie des messages aux tribuns de la région pour annoncer ma venue. Pendant mon voyage, je règlerai certaines affaires… »

Le conseil de César poursuivit ses délibérations sans savoir qu’à l’extérieur du palais, descendant les grandes marches devant l’entrée, Brademorpheus marmonnait pour lui-même  tout en comptant les sesterces de son payement :

«J'ai prédit bien des choses pour César, parfois même des choses inattendues, j'ai même prédit la guerre des Gaules, mais cette histoire-là, j’l’ai pas vue venir ! Enfin bon… c’est mieux que César ne sache pas tous les détails. Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir où je finirais si j’expliquais le fin mot de cette histoire… »

Il soupira devant son ridicule salaire.

« Si j’avais pu deviner, je serais resté au lit. »

* * *

 Mais au même instant, à l’autre bout de l'Empire, dans un certain village d’irréductibles Gaulois plus exactement, un petit guerrier se réveilla brusquement, le cœur encore battant de son rêve.

* * *

 


	2. Delirant isti Romani !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Calimera et Mad_Amethyst pour la beta (avec mention spéciale pour Amethyst pour la correction des coquilles, c'était un vrai plat à moules-frites avant ton intervention ! )

« Par Toutatis, quel étrange cauchemar !

— Ça va, Astérix ? »

Dans le lit voisin, Obélix avait les yeux encore embués de sommeil lui-même mais les frottait pour mieux se réveiller, inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Astérix sourit d’un air rassurant, un peu embarrassé du tracas.

 « Juste un drôle de rêve, ne t’en fais pas pour moi.

— Bah, tu remuais dans ton sommeil et tu as crié, comme quand j’ai rêvé que tous les sangliers de Gaule avaient été transformés en poissons pas frais.

— Ça, c’était parce que tu avais trop mangé avant de dormir, je te l’ai déjà dit, répondit Astérix en s’étirant, l’angoisse lié à son rêve se dissipant peu à peu grâce à la présence bien réelle de son ami.

— C’était quand même bizarre. Tu veux en parler ? 

— Si tu veux, bâilla Astérix, mais que dirais-tu de le faire devant le petit déjeuner ? 

— Ah ça c’est une bonne idée !! »

Complètement réveillé et motivé par la perspective du petit déjeuner, Obélix s’était déjà habillé, lavé, coiffé et avait dévalé l’échelle jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée de la hutte d’Astérix avant que celui-ci soit seulement sorti de son lit.

« Tu viens Astérix ?? Il faut pas manquer le petit-déjeuner, c’est pas bon pour la santé !

— Hé, ne mange pas tout avant mon arrivée alors ! Attends-moi !» rit Astérix en s’habillant à son tour.

Malgré sa plaisanterie, il prit un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour enfiler ses vêtements, attacher son glaive à sa ceinture et prendre sa gourde de potion magique parmi celles rangées sur une petite étagère. Pendant un instant, il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, pensif.

Il espérait secrètement qu’Obélix oublie ce qui les avait réveillés et ne pose plus de questions. Il était un guerrier du village, après tout, pas un enfant ayant peur du noir **(*)**. C’était un peu gênant d’être aussi secoué par un rêve. D’autant plus que lorsqu’il avait invité Obélix à dormir sous sa hutte la veille, c’était précisément pour lui remonter le moral après un passage à vide (qui n’avait pas duré face à un bon dîner). Il n’avait pas l’intention d’inquiéter plus son ami que nécessaire maintenant qu’il allait mieux.

Après un instant, il finit par reposer résolument la gourde à son emplacement attitré, le plus à droite de l’étagère.

 

* * *

 ( ***** et que le ciel tombe sur la tête, mais ça c’est le cas de tous les Gaulois)

* * *

 

Obélix avait déjà commencé à préparer le petit-déjeuner le temps qu’Astérix descende. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il plaça joyeusement les aliments sur la table de la hutte :

« Du lait de chèvre, de la bouillie d’orge au miel, des pommes, du lard, des saucisses, du fromage et bien sûr…  

— Du sanglier ! À table, mon bon Obélix ! »

Pendant quelques minutes, on n’entendit que les bruits de mastication enthousiastes des deux Gaulois et de leur chien.

« Alors, ch’était chur quoi ton rêve ? » demanda tout à coup Obélix entre deux bouchées.

Astérix se figea un instant, puis secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. Brave Obélix. Toujours plus attentif à son bien-être qu’il n’y paraissait. Il soupira avant de répondre, résigné à satisfaire la curiosité du livreur de menhir :

« Oh je ne sais pas, c’était assez étrange… j’affrontais les légions romaines… 

— Mais ch’est chouette comme rêve cha !! 

— Au début, oui, jusqu’à ce qu’elles se transforment en aigle gigantesque et qu’il ne fasse qu’une bouchée de moi !

— Ah bon ? »

 Obélix se tut pendant un moment, les sourcils froncés dans un tel effort de concentration qu’il en avait cessé de manger. Astérix continua son propre petit-déjeuner mais regardait avec fascination le spectacle inhabituel.

« Ça mange les gens, les aigles ? finit par demander Obélix.

— Que…? Bien sûr que non, c’était juste un rêve, dit Astérix d’un ton rassurant.

— Bah oui mais pourquoi pas ? Ça mange quoi alors ? »

 Astérix se gratta la tête, amusé.

« Les aigles, eh bien ça mange… des oiseaux, des rongeurs, des lapins… 

— Des sangliers ? 

— Non, ils sont trop gros pour eux.

— Des marcassins alors ?

— … C’est une bonne question, j’en ai aucune idée .»

Obélix se concentra à nouveau pendant plusieurs secondes et Astérix se prépara pour une nouvelle question, qui ne tarda pas :

« Mais si toi tu es plus petit qu’un sanglier mais plus gros qu’un marcassin, comment on sait si tu n’es pas assez gros pour être mangé par un aigle ?

—Obélix, voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n’est pas parce que j’ai rêvé de quelque chose que ça risque de m’arriver. Je pensais que tu avais appris ta leçon avec le devin, on ne peut pas prédire l’avenir, surtout pas dans les rêves.

—Le devin, il disait qu’il lisait dans les entrailles et il ne savait pas en fait, mais on ne sait pas s’il ne pouvait pas lire dans les rêves et que ça ne marche pas », répondit Obélix d’un ton buté.

La logique convolutée d’Obélix fit cligner des yeux Astérix, mais ce dernier se détendit malgré tout ; décidément, Obélix ne changerait jamais, mais ça ne le rendait que plus attachant. Laissant son ami finir son repas, il commença à rassembler leurs assiettes pour la vaisselle. Ce faisant, il releva la tête avec un sourire joueur, une idée lui venant en tête :

 « Tiens, que penses-tu de ça : si ça te rassure, on peut aller faire un tour du côté…

— **_DES ROMAINS !!!_**  »

Les deux amis sursautèrent au cri venant de l’extérieur mais se reprirent vite et Obélix courut le plus vite possible jusqu’à la fenêtre avec un « Où ça ?!! Où ça ?!! » enthousiaste.

D’autres villageois pointèrent le bout de leur nez par leurs propres fenêtres et tous repérèrent vite la source des cris : Toupublix, un des habitants du village,  arrivant au grand galop sur un cheval, effarouchant les poules et un cochon traînant sur la place du village.

« Des Romains ?!

— Où ça des Romains ? 

— Ils sont beaucoup ? Parce que je me déplace pas pour moins de CC cette fois-ci, en dessous on profite pas assez.

— Tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour nous. Hey, ils sont combien aujourd’hui ?! »

Curieux et pleins d’énergie, les villageois se rassemblèrent autour du cheval, Toupublix de plus en plus excité lui-même par les nouvelles qu’il apportait :

« Y’a plein de Romains sur la plaine de l’autre côté de la forêt, à côté de Laudanum ! Ils ont l’air de faire des manœuvres !

— Ouais mais ils sont _combien_  ?! 

Toupublix sourit largement :

«  _Tous_ les camps de la région ! Les quatre d’un coup, tous rassemblés au même endroit ! 

— Ooooooooh !!!! 

— Et devinez quoi ?! Y’en a des tout neufs ! Y’a un nouveau centurion !

— Maintenant que tu le dis, c’est pas à Babaorum qu’ils parlaient d’avoir la relève bientôt ? 

— Ils en parlaient à la dernière bataille, oui !

— Mais attends, s’ils sont tout neufs, ils vont être tout mous ! 

— C’est comme les fruits, c’est pas bon quand c’est trop vert.

— Et les pommes alors, imbécile ?! 

— _Qui_ est un imbécile, imbécile ??! 

— Sileeence ! Notre chef va parler ! » cria Astérix, les mains en porte-voix, coupant court juste à temps à la bagarre sur le point d’éclater.

Élevé sur son bouclier par ses porteurs, Abraracourcix imposa le silence (autant que possible dans une foule de grands enfants surexcités par la perspective d’une bonne bagarre) et prit la parole :

« Ho, les p’tits gars ! Il semblerait que les Romains prennent un peu trop leurs aises ces temps-ci et se permettent de faire des manœuvres chez nous, vous trouvez ça normal ? 

— Ah ça non ! 

— Y se croient en pays conquis ou quoi ?! 

— Tous les mêmes, ces touristes ! 

— En plus ils ramassent même pas leurs déchets !

— C’est bien ce que je pensais ! On dirait bien que les nouveaux n’ont pas été mis au courant de comment ça se passe chez nous ! Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?! s’écria-t-il en levant les poings.

— **_ON Y VA, PAR TOUTATIS !!_** » rugirent tous les guerriers du village.

 

* * *

 

 

« Tu es parfois trop impulsif, ô notre chef, dit Panoramix, sermonnant gentiment Abraracourcix en tête de la file de distribution de potion magique. Si je n’avais pas souvent une marmite sur le feu, de quoi aurais-tu l’air après ce beau discours ? »

Abraracourcix eut la bonne grâce de paraître un peu gêné.

« C’est que ça fait un moment depuis qu’on a eu une bonne bagarre, tu comprends, ça vient tout seul…

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Allons, ne faisons pas attendre les Romains » sourit le druide en servant au chef sa rasade de potion magique.

À peine Abraracourcix eut-il fini de boire que ses yeux s’illuminèrent, leur éclat parcourant tout son corps pour revenir soudainement vers son visage. Subjugué par une vague d’énergie toute-puissante, il s’envola plusieurs mètres en l’air, le poing levé vers le ciel, avant de redescendre à toute vitesse, atterrissant avec une telle force sur son bouclier que les porteurs tremblèrent sous le choc, mais à présent rayonnant d’une force tranquille et imposante.

Le spectacle de quelqu’un buvant la potion était toujours aussi impressionnant qu’imprévisible, ce qui permettait de se distraire en attendant son tour, mais les discussions allaient bon train malgré tout parmi les Gaulois, comme entre Ordralfabétix et Cétautomatix, une demi-douzaine de places derrière leur chef :

 « Moi je maintiens que c’est encore trop tôt pour ces nouveaux Romains ! Ils n’ont pas eu le temps de se faire à la région, ces pauvres petits, ça sera comme chasser des marcassins.

— Pff, même tout neufs et avec la potion magique, je parie que tu en laisseras filer la moitié.

— Ah ouais ? Et combien tu veux parier que j’en assomme plus que toi ?! 

— Hmm… Je mangerai de ton poisson pendant une semaine si tu gagnes. Et si _je_ gagne, tu devras écouter Assurancetourix chanter une sérénade.

— Tope-là… HÉ ! En quoi c’est un gage de manger mon poisson !? »

Trois places derrière eux, un petit blondin d’une dizaine d’années avec un lance-pierres et dont le visage disparaissait sous les taches de rousseur trépignait d’excitation :  

« Dis, dis, dis, papa, j’peux venir taper sur les Romains aussi s’te plaît s’te plaît s’te plaîîîîît !!! 

— Adrénalix… on en a déjà parlé… C’est pas pour les enfants, répondit mollement le père du gamin, un Gaulois vêtu de braies mauves à l’air endormi sous son casque à cornes.

— Mais j’suis grand et je peux prendre de la potion magique et j’ai trop envie de voir une bagarre et j’veux voir les Romains !! J’veux aller taper les Romains et rigoler aussiiiii !! »

La fin de sa phrase se transforma en cri aigu d’excitation accompagnant des sauts de cabri, sans avoir d’effet particulier sur son père mais lui attirant des regards amusés ou agacés selon la sensibilité des oreilles.

« Dis donc Ramollix, il est souvent comme ça ton gosse ?

— … Souvent. 

— Adrénalix ! Viens ranger ta chambre tout de suite, papa est occupé ! cria Mélaensourdine, la femme de Ramollix, depuis le groupe des femmes en route pour le ruisseau (c’est que ces braies n’allaient pas se laver toutes seules).

— … Voilà. Écoute ta mère, fiston.

— Mais papaaaaa !!! 

— Adrénalix, c’est la dernière fois que je t’appelle ! 

— Ouais m’man, j’arrive, j’arrive. »

Adrénalix grommela dans sa barbe des expressions fort peu convenables pour un jeune Gaulois bien élevé, mais rejoignit sa mère malgré tout ; son père laissa juste échapper un long, long soupir sans pour autant changer son expression endormie.

Quatre places derrière Ramollix, c’était Astérix qui sermonnait gentiment son meilleur ami :

« Allons, gros bêta, tu sais bien que Panoramix ne te laissera pas boire, tu vas juste te vexer si tu fais la file sans résultat.

— On ne sait pas, môssieur Astérix, rétorqua Obélix d’un air têtu avec les bras croisés, on a plein de Romains aujourd’hui, ça peut pas faire de mal une petite goutte de plus.

— Une petite goutte de plus ne changerait rien, tu en as déjà plein dans le ventre.

— Alors il faudrait une grosse goutte. 

— Que notre druide ne te fera _surtout_ _pas_ boire, sois raisonnable. Pense plutôt aux Romains qui t’attendent, on va bien s’amuser ! 

— Dis, d’ailleurs, tu crois que les nouveaux sont forts ? 

— Eh bien on va tester ça ! Que dis-tu de refaire le pari des casques ? 

— Oh oui oui oui ! Et pour les casques des centurions ça comptera double, d’accord ?

— Pas de problèmes, mais pense à en laisser pour les aut… 

— YAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la boule d’énergie mauve qu’on devinait vaguement être un Gaulois vibrant à toute allure avec des grands cris enthousiastes tout en cavalant autour du village plusieurs fois d’affilé.

« Ça, c’était Ramollix qui prenait sa ration de potion magique, ça va bientôt être à nous, commenta tranquillement Astérix.

— Tu vois Astérix, si ça lui fait cet effet, moi aussi je devrais en prendre !

— Ah, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

 

* * *

 

« Avé, confrères ! Merci d’être venus à cette réunion de management visant à restructurer la gestion de la région PALB, ou Petibonum-Aquarium-Laudanum-Babaorum ! »

Oursenplus, Trucastus et Dernierbus, centurions respectifs d’Aquarium, de Laudanum et de Petibonum, échangèrent des regards sceptiques. Tous étaient assis autour d’une table dressée au milieu de la plaine et de leurs troupes respectives, celles-ci se tenant fièrement (pour la plupart) au garde-à-vous, arrangées par camp convenablement à défaut de parfaitement.

À la même table mais debout et saluant à la romaine, le centurion Padbonus, tout frais débarqué de Rome au commandement de Babaorum, souriait avec l’expression d’un homme ayant de brillantes idées à faire connaître à un groupe moins brillant.

« Rassurez-moi là, je suis pas le seul à être venu parce que j’ai reçu un message qui demandait de venir en urgence sur la plaine, accompagné de toutes mes forces ? » demanda Oursenplus, déjà à mi-chemin entre la raillerie et la résignation.

Trucastus et Dernierbus haussèrent les épaules d’un air tout autant désemparé.

« Moi j’ai pensé que c’était une nouvelle façon de se contacter pour notre parties de cart…de réunion mensuelle stratégique. »

Padbonus, au contraire, se rengorgea fièrement :

« C’est moi qui vous ai envoyé ces messages. Et ma foi, je dois dire que je suis très optimiste sur les chances de succès de nos futures collaborations au vu de votre réactivité ! Je sens que cette réunion en sera le premier exemple !

— Oui, après tout c’est pas comme si on avait des camps retranchés à gérer, hein, dit Oursenplus, toujours narquois.

— Et afin de marquer cette volonté d’amélioration de nos performances, poursuivit Padbonus comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, je propose comme sujet du jour de nous fixer un objectif précis à remplir dans une période de temps limitée ! »

La perspective d’un objectif ou l’amélioration de leurs performances ne semblait guère motiver les trois autres centurions, qui semblaient prêts à décamper au moindre faux mouvement de Padbonus, mais curieux malgré tout. Aussi l’observèrent-ils silencieusement pendant un moment. Padbonus les observa en silence en retour, attendant désespérément des questions pour continuer.

Oursenplus finit par mordre à l’hameçon :

« D’aaaaaccord, et ce serait quoi cet objectif précis, exactement… ? 

— Ah c’est très simple ! » répondit un peu trop précipitamment Padbonus.

Reprenant son calme, il ajouta comme si ça allait de soi :

« Voilà : nous allons capturer le chef du village des irréductibles Gaulois. »

Un lourd silence s’abattit sur tout le groupe.

Qui dura un long moment.

Un très long moment.

Trucastus avait la mâchoire en bonne voie de toucher le sol, les mains jointes d’Oursenplus pinçaient l’arrête de son nez comme en prière aux dieux de la lassitude et l’œil de Dernierbus tressaillait nerveusement.

« Eh bien ? Pas d’objections ? 

— Nan mais. Si on commence avec les objections, on va y passer la journée, donc je dis rien, ça sera mieux pour mon moral, marmonna Oursenplus d’une voix étouffée, le visage toujours dissimulé derrière ses doigts.

— Dis donc, Padbonus, juste comme ça, est-ce qu'on t'a renseigné sur les Gaulois de cette région avant ton arrivée ? demanda patiemment Dernierbus comme s’il parlait à un enfant.

— Eh bien… Ils résistent encore et toujours à Rome… 

— Et tu ne penses pas qu’il y a une petite, juste une _petite_ raison, continua Dernierbus en rapprochant son index et son pouce très près l’un de l’autre, à pourquoi ils _continuent_ de résister quand le reste de la Gaule a été vaincue ? Juste comme ça ? 

— Certes, j’ai entendu parler d’une potion magiqu… 

— OUI, LA POTION MAGIQUE, ABRUTI ! hurla soudainement Oursenplus. LA POTION MAGIQUE QUI LEUR DONNE UNE FORCE SURHUMAINE ET LEUR PERMET DE DÉMOLIR DES LÉGIONS ENTIÈRES ! ET MÊME QUAND ILS N’EN ONT PAS, ILS ONT UN GROS AHURI QUI EN EST GAVÉ EN PERMANENCE !

— Et on va même pas parler du petit rusé ou du vieux druide » marmonna  Dernierbus, le coude sur la table et la tête appuyée sur sa main.

— Enfin, je sais qu’ils ont une réputation avec cette potion magique, mais tout de même, ça devient ridicule. Vous n’avez jamais eu l’idée de tendre un piège à un de ces Gaulois dans la forêt…?

— Déjà essayé. 

— Pas marché.

— D’attirer leur chef en combat singulier contre un guerrier plus puissant…

— Déjà essayé.

— Pas marché.

— De corrompre un membre du village…

— Déjà essayé.

— Pas marché.

— De capturer le druide pour…

— Déjà essayé, et à tous les coups ta prochaine suggestion on aura déjà essayé ET ça n’aura pas marché. Crois-moi, même César a été sur le coup et ses plans, c’est bien beau mais ça marche pas.

— Vous vous rappelez de la rumeur comme quoi ces fous seraient en fait des dieux et devraient devenir les maîtres de Rome? ricana Trucastus.

— Bon, ça suffit toutes ces bêtises, ça va être l’heure du _prandium_ et je veux pas le manquer, annonça Dernierbus en se levant et en réajustant son armure. On s’appelle mais on se fait pas de bouffe, c’est pas très engageant tout ça, Padbonus… 

— CENTURIONS !! »

Les quatre commandants se tournèrent d’un seul homme vers le légionnaire accourant ventre à terre au milieu des troupes. Celles-ci, maintenant qu’ils y prêtaient un peu plus attention, s’agitaient de plus en plus dans un remous de murmures. Le légionnaire s’arrêta juste devant la table de réunion et passa plusieurs secondes à reprendre son souffle :

« Centur… pfff… Centurions… haaa… Les, les, ils, haaa, ils arrivent.

— Ils arrivent ? Qui ça ils arrivent ?  demanda Padbonus.

— Bah les Gaulois bien sûr !!

**_— LES GAULOIS ???!!!!_** hurla l’intégralité des légionnaires d’Aquarium, Laudanum et Petibonum, à la grande surprise de ceux de Babaorum, Padbonus inclus.

— Vous avez peur d’eux à ce point ? Alors que nous sommes quatre camps au grand complet contre un ramassis de barbares ?

— ON VA SE FAIRE RAMASSER ! hurla un légionnaire au milieu du rang, suivi d’un chorus de lamentations du même acabit et de mouvements présageant d’une pagaille sans nom. Accablé, Oursenplus laissa son front heurter la table avec un bruit sourd et resta immobile.

— ASSEZ ! »

Trucastus se leva brusquement, droit et fier, le visage déterminé, et remit d’un geste brusque son casque avant de tirer son glaive, sa cape flottant au vent, l’image parfaite d’un fier et majestueux centurion de la Légion Romaine.

« Pas de panique !

— Ah, tout de même ! Enfin quelqu’un qui réagit raisonnablement… commença Padbonus.

— Nous pouvons encore battre en retraite et nous réfugier dans nos camps avant leur arrivée si nous nous dépêchons ! Ils viendront quand même nous mettre une raclée, mais au moins on se prendra moins de baffes d’un coup !

— Heu pardon ?  

— **_LÉGIONNAIRES_** … ! cria Trucastus en levant vaillamment son glaive.

— En fait ils sont déjà là, centurion, ils viennent de sortir de la forêt, intervint timidement un décurion de Laudanum.

Trucastus se figea, le bras encore levé mais le glaive lui glissant pathétiquement des mains.

« …On ne peut plus fuir ? »  demanda-t-il d’une toute petite voix.

 Pour toute réponse, le décurion pointa du doigt la masse grouillante et bruyante de Gaulois frémissants à l’orée de la plaine

Oursenplus ne releva même pas la tête de sa position d’abattement, le front sur la table.

« Et _faex_ ( ****** ). »

 

* * *

( ****** nous laissons le soin à nos lecteurs de découvrir par eux-mêmes le sens de cette expression aux subtilités encore fort usitées de nos jours)

* * *

 

« Bon les enfants, rappelez-vous de bien partager et de me laisser les plus beaux Romains !

— Et pourquoi on devrait te les laisser, hein ?! 

— Parce que j’suis le chef, voilà pourquoi ! 

— Bah c’est pas juste, le chef doit savoir se sacrifier ! 

— Que…Repasse derrière, Cétautomatix, je suis en tête de file !

— Non môssieur, y’a pas de raison que je sois derrière ! 

— À la niche, imbécile ! 

— Tu vas voir ce qu’il te dit l’imbécile !! 

— Celui qui me passe devant, il s’en prend une, nan mais sans blague ! »

Ce qui avait commencé comme une colonne relativement ordonnée avait rapidement mué en amas chaotique où chacun, y compris Astérix, essayait de passer devant son voisin. À force de doubler, les Gaulois étaient passés d’un pas tranquille à un pas un tout petit peu plus rapide que celui du voisin. Puis à un léger trot quand le voisin accélérait le pas, puis un trot plus rapide, pour finir en galopade effrénée sans plus se soucier du voisin et seulement des Romains droit devant.

« Ils n’auraient pas pu continuer à se disputer ?! se lamenta plus d’un légionnaire juste avant la collision fracassante entre Gaulois et Romains.

— Tenez les positions !

— _Ad testudinem !_  

— Retraite !

— _Concursus !_

— Sus à l’ennemi ! 

— _Frontem allargate,_ vite !!

— _Cuneum formate !! Cuneum formate,_ par Jupiter !!!

— Mais tenez les positions, bon sang ! 

— On fait de notre mieux, centurion, c’est les Gaulois qui veulent pas ! »

Entre les ordres contradictoires des centurions et les braillements précédant les baffes des Gaulois, les Romains en perdaient leur Latin, leurs moyens et leurs espoirs de s’en tirer sans trop de bobos. Ce fut bientôt un mélange de sauve-qui-peut et d’héroïsme désespéré où les quatre camps couraient dans toutes les directions sans pour autant oser trop s’éloigner des copains.

Sans se soucier de la moindre stratégie, les Gaulois s’éparpillèrent un peu partout en fonction de là où les Romains en fuite les emmenaient ; en petits groupes ou seuls, chacun courait, tapait, criait, chargeait, mordait, battait à coups d’armes improvisée, poursuivait une cohorte, changeait d’avis en route, tapait sur un autre groupe, n’écoutait pas les protestations des nouveaux adversaires et, de manière générale, foulait au pied la dignité de la Grande Armée Romaine.

L’ambiance électrisante du combat avait gagné tout le monde, y compris Astérix qui fonçait d’un affrontement à l’autre avec enthousiasme. La plupart des Romains le fuyaient, mais ici et là il se retrouvait face à des légionnaires qui se mettaient en tête que sa petite taille faisait de lui une cible plus facile. Les nouveaux, probablement, ou juste des désespérés.

Astérix ne leur en voulait pas : ça pimentait un peu le jeu d’avoir de la résistance ici et là et c’était très drôle par-dessus le marché. Bien que concentré sur ses Romains, il jetait de temps en temps un œil autour de lui pour voir ce que les autres faisaient et peut-être se joindre à une bagarre.

Obélix et lui avaient été séparés mais il ne s’inquiétait pas pour son ami : à en croire les occasionnels cris de « Sauve qui peut, c’est le gros monstre !! » **_« QUI EST GROS !!!???_**  », Obélix s’en tirait très bien tout seul. Agecanonix courait furieusement après un Romain deux fois plus grand que lui en se plaignant  qu’il avait le droit qu’on essaye de lui taper dessus aussi, qu’il avait fait Gergovie et qu’il voulait être traité comme les autres, nan mais sans blague, y’avait plus de respect pour les anciens. Ordralfabétix et Cétautomatix continuaient leur pari mais s’interrompaient tous les cinq Romains pour débattre sur si un décurion comptait autant qu’un troufion. Un long cri continu d’excitation de plusieurs secondes d’affilée et un vol de Romains au loin signalaient le passage de Ramollix. Adrénalix sautait sur place et tirait joyeusement avec son lance–pierres sur les Romains. Toupublix chevauchait les épaules d’un optione et lui tapait sur le casque à coups de massue…

Attendez un peu.

_Adrénalix ??_

Astérix stoppa net dans sa course et se retourna frénétiquement, les ailes de son casque dressées en alerte.

Non, il ne rêvait pas : au milieu de la pagaille gallo-romaine, c’était bien le gamin de Ramollix qui s’amusait comme s’il était avec ses amis au village, complètement inconscient du danger.

C’était une chose pour Astérix et les autres adultes de prendre tout cet affrontement à la légère : ils avaient l’habitude et surtout la potion magique pour se défendre. Mais Adrénalix n’était qu’un enfant et ne réalisait pas à quel point il était vulnérable face aux armes des Romains.

Astérix courut vers le gamin, décidé à l’éloigner aussi vite que possible du combat quand un cri retentit :

« Catapuuuuuulte !!! »

Une ombre passa au-dessus de la foule avant qu’une catapulte entière ne s’écrasât juste devant Astérix, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière qui l’aveugla un moment. Quand il parvint à y voir plus clair, les affrontements s’étaient plus ou moins déplacés.

Et surtout, Adrénalix n’était nulle part en vue.

Il eut un bref instant de panique avant de réaliser que la catapulte était tombée trop près de lui pour avoir blessé le garçon. Mais l’urgence demeurait ; il fonça droit devant lui, écartant à coups de poings, de coups de coude ou de baffes les Romains sur sa trajectoire, jusqu’à atteindre l’endroit où s’était tenu Adrénalix un peu plus tôt.

Aucune trace du gamin.

Astérix regarda frénétiquement dans toutes les directions, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ce n’était plus drôle du tout.

Tout d’un coup,  il remarquait beaucoup trop de glaives et de pilums à son goût. Beaucoup trop d’armes très acérées. Beaucoup de légionnaires à l’air enragé par leur impuissance également. Beaucoup trop de dangers et pourtant personne d’autre ne semblait avoir remarqué Adrénalix.

Il fallait qu’il prévienne Ramollix ou alors…

« Abraracourcix, notre chef ! »

Astérix se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu’au pavois du chef et dut mettre ses mains en porte-voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les tintements d’armes et les cris tout autour d’eux :

« Chef ! Le petit Adrénalix est sur le champ de bataille !»

Abraracourcix cogna aussitôt l’un contre l’autre les crânes des deux Romains qu’il tenait par le col et se tourna vers Astérix, la surprise puis l’inquiétude se lisant sur son visage après réalisation.

« Adrénalix ? Le fils de Ramollix ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ?!

— Il a dû nous suivre, mais ce n’est pas important, il faut surtout qu’on le retrouve ! Peux-tu le voir de là-haut ?

— Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, voyons voir… Où l’as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? 

— Par là-bas, chef, mais il n’y est plus ! »

Se redressant sur son bouclier, la main au-dessus de ses yeux pour mieux y voir, Abraracourcix balaya à son tour le champ de bataille du regard à la recherche de l’enfant. Astérix l’aurait bien aidé, mais une poignée de légionnaires cherchèrent à percer vers le bouclier et occupèrent son attention, même si ce fut rapide de les envoyer voler au loin.

« Youhouuuu, Astérix, celui-là est pour toi, attrape !

— Obélix, c’est pas le mom- ATTENTION !! »

Distrait par sa recherche, Abraracourcix ne vit pas arriver l’immense décurion qu’Obélix avait lancé dans la direction d’Astérix et se le prit de plein fouet, catapulté de son bouclier à travers la masse de légionnaires et de Gaulois. Astérix se retrouva seul avec les porteurs (ou du moins aussi seul qu’on puisse l’être entouré de quatre centuries et d’une bande de guerriers déchaînés).

Pendant un instant, il fut désemparé. Tout était allé si vite qu’il n’était pas sûr de la marche à suivre. Mais quand un légionnaire fonça vers lui en criant, le pilum tendu droit devant, ses habitudes prirent le dessus et il écarta vivement l’arme avant d’envoyer un violent coup de tête dans le ventre de son adversaire, le propulsant en arrière sur plusieurs mètres.

Laissant le Romain à son envol impromptu, Astérix réfléchit rapidement : il n’avait pas le temps d’attendre le retour d’Abraracourix, mais il n’y avait pas de Gaulois assez grand dans les parages pour survoler toute la bataille du regard, à part peut-être Obélix…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bouclier.

Une des ailes de son casque se redressa soudainement et tressaillit, une idée folle lui venant en tête.

Un échange de regards avec les porteurs du bouclier,  Safédéchocapix et Aboulefrix, suffit à confirmer son idée. Il s’élança d’un bond leste sur le pavois et cria pour le principe :

« Je t’emprunte ton bouclier, ô notre chef ! »

Peu habitué à un tel moyen de locomotion, il chancela un peu quand les porteurs se redressèrent et remuèrent le bouclier au passage, mais parvint à se mettre debout.

« Euh… Par-là ? »

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il fallait faire pour conduire le pavois. C’était seulement permis aux chefs de se déplacer ainsi et Astérix n’avait jamais eu ce permis.

La tête de Safédéchocapix apparut de sous le bouclier à sa gauche :

« T’en fais pas, on a l’habitude ! Tu pèses de ton poids du côté où il faut aller, tu gardes ton équilibre et on se charge du reste ! 

— Au pire, dis-nous ce qu’il faut faire ! Cria Aboulefrix en sortant sa tête de l’autre côté du bouclier, à sa droite.

— D’accord… comme çaaAAAAAAHH ??!!! »

Astérix dut mouliner des bras pour rester en place suite au brusque démarrage des deux porteurs ; dans la panique, il parvint à s’accrocher au bord du bouclier et tira vers l’arrière, ralentissant l’équipage sans s’arrêter complètement. Après un moment d’hésitation, Astérix osa relâcher le pavois et fléchit les jambes, penchant le poids de son corps sur la droite… et les porteurs suivirent le mouvement, se déplaçant parmi les Gaulois et Romains en pleine bagarre comme si de ne rien n’était. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

« Je crois que j’ai saisi le truc… »

Après quelques essais, Astérix prit vite le coup de main. Bientôt, ses mouvements se firent instinctifs : une flexion de jambes pour accélérer ici, un balancement du poids sur le côté pour changer de direction là... Faisant confiance aux porteurs pour le reste, il put enfin se concentrer sur ce qui l’entourait.

Au moins, son plan marchait : depuis le pavois, il lui semblait flotter au-dessus d’une mer chaotique de guerriers et légionnaires se tapant allègrement dessus (pour les uns), volant ici et là (pour les autres) et courant dans tous les sens (pour tout le monde). Entre les cris, les fracas d’armes et de boucliers, les courses-poursuites frénétiques et les baffes, une laie n’y aurait pas retrouvé ses marcassins.             

« Mais où est-il passé, par Toutatis ? » murmura Astérix.

Un joyeux cri de « Attention la vague ! » attira son attention sur sa droite, juste avant qu’un mur entier de Romains soit projeté en l’air juste à côté de lui, assez fort pour lui passer au-dessus et retomber à sa gauche en formant un tunnel. Par réflexe, Astérix tendit la main pour maintenir à distance les légionnaires mais fit accélérer les porteurs et continua à avancer, filant à travers le tunnel de légionnaires et de boucliers bleus. Ils en ressortirent juste à temps pour éviter l’écroulement du tunnel sur lui-même.

« Et ils disent que le combat sur bouclier c’est surfait et pas pratique ! s’amusa Aboulefrix.

—Pourtant surfait, c’est tout un sport ! »

Loin des commentaires des porteurs, Astérix continuait de chercher Adrénalix, de plus en plus inquiet. Il n’avait tout de même pas rêvé, il avait _vu_ le gosse, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. S’il n’arrivait pas à le trouver, avec tous ces Romains paniqués et sûrement furieux de la raclée qu’ils se prenaient… il essayait de ne pas penser au pire, mais les ailes de son casque s’abaissèrent de plus en plus…

Avant de se redresser d’un coup.

« Là-bas ! Il est là-bas ! » cria-t-il en orientant le pavois vers sa cible : un centurion entouré d’un petit groupe dans une accalmie de la bagarre et avançant d’un air menaçant vers le petit Adrénalix.  

Vu l’œil au beurre noir du centurion et le lance-pierre du gamin, on devinait facilement ce qui venait de se passer.

Vu l’expression furieuse du centurion et les glaives que lui et ses hommes sortaient, on devinait encore plus facilement ce qui allait suivre si Astérix ne faisait rien.

« Par-là ! » cria-t-il en pressant les porteurs au maximum.

De son côté, le petit Adrénalix n’en menait pas large à présent. Il chercha à tirer une pierre avec sa fronde, mais le centurion fit voler le jouet d’un revers rageur de la main avant de lever son glaive.

Le pavois n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de la scène.

 « Sale petit morveux, je vais t’apprendre le respect dû à Rome ! » rugit-il, abattant violemment son glaive.

Et ne rencontrant que du vide.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, éberlué.

« Ça va, petit ? Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ? »

Le centurion finit par lever son regard vers Astérix, qui avait attrapé Adrénalix par le col et l’avait posé aussi doucement que possible à côté de lui. Le gamin sembla secoué un petit moment mais changea vite d’expression en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer :

« Je suis sur le bouclier du chef ?? Ooooooooh, c’est trop chouette !!!

— Très bien, très bien, mais maintenant tu restes bien sage et tu laisses discuter les adultes. » 

Après s’être assuré qu’Adrénalix était sain et sauf derrière lui sur le bouclier, Astérix mit les poings sur ses hanches et toisa le centurion avec toute la colère dont il était capable.

« Dis donc, Romain, tu n’as pas honte ? C’est ça, la force de votre grande armée, s’en prendre à un enfant sans défense ?! »

Mais à la grande surprise d’Astérix, le Romain n’avait pas l’habituelle expression terrifiée des légionnaires découvrant un Gaulois furieux devant eux. Non, on aurait dit qu’il avait l’air… réjoui ? Maintenant qu’il regardait d’un peu plus près, il était certain de n’avoir jamais vu ce Romain auparavant ; sans doute le centurion des nouveaux. Non pas que ça excusait sa conduite, mais ça expliquerait cette réaction bizarre. 

« C’est lui… Murmura le centurion, les yeux brillants, son regard allant et venant d’Astérix au bouclier. Les dieux sont avec moi, je l’ai trouvé… 

— Trouvé ? De quoi parles-tu? 

— Légionnaires, emparez-vous de lui !! » ordonna le centurion en pointant son glaive sur Astérix.

Celui-ci sentit un nouveau frémissement d’énergie courir à travers son corps face au défi, la potion magique encore bien présente et intense en lui.

« Adrénalix, tu t’accroches bien au bouclier, j’ai une leçon à donner à ce malpoli, sourit-il malicieusement.

— À tes ordres, ô notre chef ! » plaisanta Adrénalix, ce qui causa un roulement d’yeux amusés d’Astérix. Le centurion écarquilla les yeux avec une expression mauvaise.

« Oui ! C’est bien lui, il est à nouuuUUUUUHHHH !!! »

 Sans laisser au centurion le temps de finir, Astérix l’attrapa par sa très longue cape et le fit tournoyer comme une fronde, frappant de droite et de gauche sur les légionnaires sans avoir besoin de descendre du bouclier. Sous la puissance des coups (et du poids non négligeable de leur centurion), les légionnaires valdinguèrent de toute part, les plus chanceux s’écrasant au sol et les autres atterrissant sur d’autres Gaulois.

Astérix remit le centurion dans le bon sens et l’agrippa par le col de son armure afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Maintenant, centurion, la prochaine fois que tu essayes ce genre de sale coup avec un habitant de _mon_ village, _là_ je me mettrai en colère, c’est bien compris ? »

Le centurion émit un vague son étranglé à travers ses lèvres tuméfiées et son épaule remua doucement.

Astérix baissa les yeux par réflexe et eut juste le temps d’esquiver le glaive qui faillit lui rentrer dans les côtes. Il balaya immédiatement l’arme d’un premier revers de la main et asséna une série de gifles au centurion, bien énervé à présent.

« Ça va pas bien, non ?! C’est que ça coupe, ces machins ! Non mais oh ! »

Il ralentit néanmoins le rythme en entendant le centurion essayer d’ânonner quelque chose.

« Hm ?

— … Pas fini… aurai ma revanfe… »

Astérix roula des yeux, pas impressionné pour II _denarii_.

« Mais oui, mais oui, c’est ça. HÉ, OBÉLIX ! CELUI-LÀ EST POUR TOI !!

— C’EST VRAI ?! À MOI, À MOI !!! »

Après un instant pour prendre le temps de viser, Astérix lança à travers le champ de bataille le Romain ; son ami jaillit au-dessus de la foule de Gaulois et Romains, l’intercepta au vol et retomba dans un plaquage qui fit grimacer même Astérix.

Adrénalix, en revanche, fut tellement excité par le spectacle qu’il manqua de tomber du bouclier, retenu juste à temps par le fond de ses braies.

« Dis donc, petit, je te ramène à ton papa maintenant ou tu es sage et on profite de la bataille ensemble ?

— Je s’rai sage ! Je s’rai sage !! 

— Alors accroche-toi, on est repartis, par Toutatis! »

 

* * *

 

Il serait trop long de décrire le reste de la bataille si l’on devait prendre en compte chaque détail cocasse, chaque petit exploit unique. Il faudrait prendre en compte le concours de casques (auquel se joignirent plusieurs Gaulois enthousiastes et qui se solda néanmoins par une victoire indiscutable d’Obélix), les difficultés d’Agecanonix à trouver des adversaires souhaitant l’affronter (non pas par respect envers son âge, mais parce qu’une raclée par un vieil homme, c’était vraiment trop la honte pour les Romains), la découverte d’un nouveau sport impliquant des archers Romains et des boucliers roulés en boule ou encore les quatre tentatives de retraite consécutives et leurs refus catégoriques tout aussi consécutifs (refus provenant aussi bien des centurions que des Gaulois). Le pari de Cétautomatix et Ordralfabétix se termina sur une parfaite égalité qui donna lieu à de fortes contestations des intéressés, mais ceux-ci furent amadoués par le compromis de faire manger du poisson au barde quand celui-ci essaya de chanter une ode à la victoire des Gaulois. On recensa LXVIII promesses de désertion officielles sans compter celles marmonnées entre les dents (du moins celles qui restaient), bon nombre d’entre elles venant immédiatement après une morsure au derrière par Idéfix.

Mais il vint un moment où même les plus acharnés des Gaulois n’arrivèrent plus à trouver le moindre Romain capable de se relever ou en état de se battre. Petit à petit, le rythme de la bataille se calma et les irréductibles se rassemblèrent progressivement, échangeant anecdotes et impressions sur la fraîcheur des troupes.

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’Astérix aperçut enfin Abraracourcix à l’orée du champ de bataille et dirigea les porteurs vers lui à travers les Romains assommés, au milieu des quolibets et plaisanteries d’autres Gaulois :

« Longue vie à notre grand chef et sa petite taille ! 

— Avec ça il est presque aussi grand qu’Obélix !

— Dis donc, chef, la vue est belle là-haut ?!

— Ça se fait les essais pavois maintenant ? Je m’inscris ! »

Adrénalix, lui, savourait l’attention et répondait avec tant d’enthousiasme qu’on aurait cru qu’il avait combattu toute l’armée Romaine à lui tout seul.

« Et vous avez vu comment on a fait voler le centurion !!? J’ai cru qu’il allait atterrir touuuuuut au bout de la plaine, et vous avez vu quand…

— ADRÉNALIX !! QU’EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI, PAR BÉLENOS!!? 

— Papa ! T’as vu, t’as vu, je suis sur le bouclier du chef !! »

Ramollix accourut à son tour vers le bouclier, visiblement encore sous l’effet de la potion magique :

« Oui j’ai vu, et ça va pas la tête !? Tu aurais pu être blessé ! Tu n’es pas blessé ?! Descends de là !! Non non NON ne saute pas tu vas te faire mal !! Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher ! Dis-moi que tu n’es pas blessé ! Oh, par Bélisama, ta mère va me tuer ! Ou elle va te tuer d’abord ! Elle va nous tuer tous les deux ! Allez, viens là, dit-il en faisant descendre son fils et en le retournant dans tous les sens pour l’examiner. Si ces Romains ont touché à UN SEUL de tes cheveux, j’en ferai des pavés de voies romaines ! Ces barbares ! Bande de Latins ! Tu vas me rendre fou, Adrénalix, tu m’en ferais tomber le ciel sur la tête… »

Il continua ses remontrances alors qu’il s’éloignait avec son fils, mais se retourna tout de même un instant pour crier « Merci Astérix ! Je te revaudrai ça ! » auquel Astérix répondit d’un bref salut.

« Un plaisir de travailler avec vous, les amis » dit-il en descendant d’un bond leste du bouclier une fois arrivé à l’extrémité du champ de bataille.

\- Ça baigne, on remet ça quand tu veux.

— Comme quoi les bains de foule ça vaut le coup, hein ? 

— Merci pour le coup de pouce, ô Abraracourcix,  dit Astérix alors que le chef reprenait sa place d’un air un peu bougon.

— Hm… Tant qu’Adrénalix est sain et sauf, ça valait le coup de finir la bataille à pied. Pour une fois que tomber de mon bouclier sert à quelque chose… Tout s’est bien passé, j’imagine ? »

Astérix haussa les épaules.

« Oh, rien de spécial. Le nouveau centurion est un peu excité, mais il aboie plus fort qu’il ne mord.

— Bien… À présent, il a été remis à sa place comme il se doit. Je suis content de toi, Astérix, tu as bien travaillé. » 

Astérix sourit modestement, les mains croisées dans le dos. Les mots du chef le rendaient néanmoins fier au point de faire tressaillir les ailes de son casque.

« Bof, c’était juste la routine, chef. Le train-train habituel.

— Et il est temps de passer à la suite de la routine ! Allez les p’tits gars ! s’exclama-t-il en levant joyeusement les bras. On rentre au village, le banquet nous attend ! 

— **_VIVE ABRACOURCIX NOTRE CHEF !!_** »

Alors qu’il rejoignait Obélix, qui arrivait avec un stock impressionnant de casques, Astérix entendit Abraracourcix discuter avec ses porteurs :

« Vous deux, vous m’expliquez pourquoi lui, vous ne le laissez pas tomber ? 

— Chef, c’est qu’il sait s’assurer le soutien de sa base.

— Et offrir un régime différent.

— … Qu’est-ce qu’il a, mon régime ? 

— Il pourrait y aller plus doucement sur la cuisine de sa femme, si tu vois où on veut en venir, ô notre chef.

— JE VAIS VOUS EN DONNER MOI, DU RÉGIME !! »

 

* * *

 

Riant, tapageurs, goguenards et se donnant de grandes tapes amicales sur le dos, les Gaulois reprirent la route du village sous le beau soleil armoricain. Bientôt, ils feraient ripaille devant un bon banquet, se raconteraient leurs exploits (avec moult exagérations) et resserreraient leurs liens d’amitié dans la bonne humeur, la rigolade et les sangliers rôtis.

Le cœur léger, Astérix n’était pas de reste, s’amusant autant que ses amis des déboires des Romains.

La bataille avait été un excellent défouloir qui lui avait éclairci les idées, mais ce qu’il préférait dans toute bagarre était toujours ce moment précis : cette ambiance unie, chaleureuse, où le village n’était plus qu’une grande famille enthousiaste, où tous les soucis du monde et les manigances des Romains semblaient bien futiles.

Comment s’inquiéter d’un stupide rêve en cet instant parfait ?

Astérix inspira profondément, les yeux fermés et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Même l’air semblait plus pur après tout ce sport, plus savoureux.

La vie était belle, la vie était tranquille.

Comment pourrait-il jamais en être autrement?

 

* * *

 

 

« Ça va aller, centurion ? »

Le décurion Choupachus tenta d’aider son supérieur à se relever malgré ses propres bleus, bosses et membres plus ou moins cassés, mais Padbonus le repoussa et parvint à se redresser tout seul.

« Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien, grimaça joyeusement Padbonus, son sourire allégé de quelques dents. Je n’aurais pas pu demander une meilleure opportunité ! 

— Centurion ? 

— Imagine ! Notre premier affrontement et nous savons désormais qui est le chef du village ainsi que son point faible ! 

— Le Gaulois blond qui nous a euh… donné une leçon ? 

— Bien sûr ! Qui d’autre ?! »

Le décurion repensa au petit Gaulois à peine plus haut que le gamin qu’il avait sauvé et la taille des autres Gaulois en comparaison, allant de moyenne à colossale.

« C’est qu’il ne me paraissait pas bien impressionnant pour un chef… même s’il tape fort, ce petit teigneux, grommela Choupachus en se frottant la mâchoire.

— Ne sais-tu donc rien des Gaulois ? C’est leur coutume de porter leurs chefs sur un bouclier, y compris au combat. Et pourquoi aurait-il besoin d’être fort physiquement quand ils ont une potion magique qui les rend surpuissants ?! En plus, j’ai entendu plusieurs Gaulois dont ce gamin l’appeler par son titre, que te faut-il de plus ?!

— Dit comme ça… 

— Et il défend les faibles de son village comme le ferait  un vrai chef, ajouta Padbonus en ramassant  son casque (un peu tordu mais encore relativement identifiable si on n’était pas trop difficile). Risquant sa vie ! Défiant le chef de ses ennemis ! Commandant ses hommes ! Maintenant nous savons qu’il prend autant part au combat que ses guerriers et qu’il ne peut pas résister au besoin de secourir un innocent en détresse ! 

— Ça nous avance à quoi alors, centurion ? »

En s’aidant péniblement d’un bouclier cassé traînant là, Padbonus parvint à se remettre complètement debout. Il survola le champ de bataille du regard. Partout où portait son regard, les troupes gisaient en tas d’assommés ou se relevaient péniblement, marmonnant amèrement contre les belles promesses et les engagez-vous, rengagez-vous qu’ils disaient. Beaucoup semblaient juste satisfaits de rester vautrés face contre terre en attendant d’avoir moins mal partout. Ceux qui arrivaient à marcher le faisaient en s’aidant de béquilles improvisées ou boitaient pesamment. Pas un légionnaire n’était sorti intact de la confrontation avec les Gaulois, sans parler des armes et équipements qui prendraient des semaines à être remplacées ou réparées. Au moins les irréductibles étaient partis, après avoir poussé des cris de joie que Padbonus avait été trop éloigné et ses hommes trop sonnés pour comprendre, mais qui étaient sûrement des acclamations de leur chef.

« Pour le moment… rentrons au camp. Dès que nous y serons, réunion générale : nous devons mettre au point notre plan pour capturer le chef du village ! Et par Pluton, gronda-t-il d’un air mauvais, quand nous le tiendrons, ce sera mon tour de lui donner une leçon… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fun fact /"Ta Gueule C'est Astérix":_ oui, le petit déjeuner est basé sur les vrais petit déjeuners des Gaulois. Je sais que le sanglier et Astérix c'est indissociable, mais je veux un peu de variété quand je décris de la bouffe, que diable !
> 
> Petit dico latin:  
>  _Ad testudine_ : formez la tortue  
>  _Concursus_ : chargez  
>  _Frontem allargate_ : rompez la formation  
>  _Cuneum formate_ : formez la pointe  
>  _prandium_ : déjeuner.  
>  _denarii_ : un denarius, des denarii, pièce de monnaie de l'époque. Un sesterce vaut 4 denarii (et un as vaut 4 sesterces, donc combien faut-il de denarii pour faire un as ? Vous avez 2 heures).  
>  __
> 
> Par contre, pour les titres de chapitres, je vous laisse chercher par vous-même ;-P !


	3. Qui(d) pro quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les évènements prennent une tournure inattendue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois de plus, merci à Amethyst pour sa patiente correction des virgules absentes, apostrophes non mises en formes et espaces en excès, ainsi qu'à Calimera pour ses encouragements toujours appréciés <3
> 
> Toute réaction sur ce chapitre sera particulièrement appréciée ;p

Astérix s’éveilla brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pendant un moment, seul le bruit de sa propre respiration perça l’obscurité de sa hutte alors qu’il reprenait ses esprits. Puis le choc se mua en colère.

« Ah, mais je commence à en avoir assez, par Taranis ! »

Il jeta rageusement à travers la pièce la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et écouta avec une sombre satisfaction le choc du métal heurtant le mur et renversant plusieurs objets.

Mais la fatigue pesait toujours sur lui alors qu’il se frottait les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent qu’il faisait ce rêve, toujours sur le même thème. Toujours des légions sans visage cherchant à le capturer et se transformant tout à coup en aigle immense. Parfois, il se faisait engloutir et ne parvenait à en sortir suite à un violent choc que pour tomber en une chute sans fin. Parfois, lui et l’aigle se jetaient l'un sur l'autre et la violence de l'attaque le tirait de son sommeil. Parfois, ils ne faisaient que s’observer et tourner l’un autour de l’autre sans attaquer, mais la tension insoutenable finissait aussi par le réveiller.

Cela ne l’aurait pas dérangé si seulement il arrivait à se rendormir après. À la place, chaque fois que ce cauchemar lui venait, il passait ensuite des heures à se tourner et retourner dans son lit sans repos.

Résigné à une nouvelle fin de nuit blanche, Astérix se leva et s’étira. Plus calme à présent, il se mit à la recherche de ce qu’il avait jeté, ce qui s’avéra être son casque, réalisa-t-il en grimaçant. Il le ramassa plus doucement qu’il ne l’avait lancé et constata les dégâts dans la pièce. Dans la semi-obscurité, à la lueur de la lune, il pouvait vaguement distinguer l’étagère où il rangeait ses gourdes, tombées sous le choc du casque. Avec un soupir, il les ramassa et les remit en place. Il faisait trop sombre pour vérifier laquelle était celle contenant sa potion magique, mais il n’avait pas envie d’allumer une chandelle juste pour ça. Après tout, ça pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

Il retourna à son lit et s’y laissa tomber, le casque à la main. N’y voyant pas grand-chose dans l’obscurité, il se fia à son toucher pour lisser les ailes. Le mouvement régulier et la douceur des plumes le calmèrent peu à peu au point de laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Avec un léger sourire, il se remémora les premières années ayant suivi l’obtention de ce casque, au sortir de l'adolescence. Nerveux et obsédé pendant un temps par l’idée d’être pris au sérieux par les guerriers plus vieux du village, il s’était mis en tête de garder les ailes du casque droites. Il n'était même plus sûr de son raisonnement derrière. Il se rappelait seulement que, dans ce but, il avait pris l’habitude de les lisser chaque soir mais avait été frustré par l’apparente futilité de ses efforts. Il avait même failli changer de casque… jusqu’à ce qu’Obélix lui demande pourquoi il ne faisait plus ce chouette truc avec les ailes qu’il aimait beaucoup. Après cet incident, Astérix avait fini par se faire à cette étrange particularité, mais avait gardé l’habitude de jouer avec le casque ou les ailes quand il était nerveux, comme en cet instant.

Ce problème de rêves l’ennuyait de plus en plus à force de l’empêcher de dormir. Cependant, il était réticent à en parler à qui que ce soit, même Panoramix. Déjà avec Obélix, il s’était senti un peu ridicule d’exprimer ses inquiétudes quelques semaines auparavant. Après toutes les fois où il s’était moqué de la crédulité des autres villageois face aux devins et horoscopes, il se sentait hypocrite de faire comme si ce cauchemar était… eh bien, quelque chose de plus important qu’un cauchemar. Les dieux n’avaient aucune raison de dévoiler leurs plans aux mortels, après tout.

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien le causer, alors ?

Panoramix lui avait dit un jour que les rêves reflétaient des détails et des angoisses qu’on remarquait sans s’en rendre compte quand on était éveillé, mais que les devins et augures prétendaient interpréter comme des signes divins.

Pourtant, Astérix n’avait pas de raisons de s’inquiéter : le village était en paix, le temps était au beau fixe, les affaires de chacun prospéraient, les Romains étaient tranquilles…

Peut-être un peu trop tranquilles.

Depuis la dernière bataille contre les quatre camps, personne au village n’avait eu de soucis avec les Romains (les patrouilles occasionnelles rencontrées au cours des cueillettes de champignons ou chasses au sanglier ne comptaient pas comme des soucis).

Astérix se passa la main sur les moustaches, pensif.

Il avait remarqué que ses nuits avaient commencé à s’aggraver après ladite bataille. Il s’était demandé plusieurs fois s’il y avait un lien mais avait rejeté l’idée, toujours parce qu’il lui paraissait absurde d’imaginer voir l’avenir à cause des rêves. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine d’aller voir les Romains juste pour ça ? Même les nouveaux de Babaorum et leur étrange centurion n’avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis un bon moment. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Une mauvaise ?

Un long bâillement lui échappa. Tout compte fait, ces problèmes pouvaient attendre le matin, décida-t-il en reposant son casque sur sa table de nuit. Peut-être qu’avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à rattraper quelques heures d’ici-là.

Pendant un temps interminable, il se tourna et retourna dans son lit à la recherche d’un sommeil fuyant. Il essaya de se détendre en écoutant les petits bruits nocturnes du village endormi. Ici et là le rythme régulier des chants de grillons ; le bruissement des branches mues par une légère brise ; parfois, le doux hululement d’une chouette au loin dans la forêt ; autour de lui, les légers craquements familiers des poutres de sa hutte ; le chant d’un rossignol accompagnant l’éclaircissement du ciel alors que l’aube approchait lentement.

Finalement, il sentit ses paupières se fermer d’elles-mêmes…

« YOUHOU, ASTÉRIX, RÉVEILLE-TOI !!!! »

Astérix se redressa brusquement pour immédiatement regretter son réflexe quand la lumière inondant sa fenêtre l’aveugla et que le sang lui monta à la tête.

Il avait l’impression de n’avoir dormi que quelques secondes, mais à en croire la position du soleil, il faisait déjà jour depuis un moment. Certainement bien plus tard que son heure habituelle de réveil. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu’Obélix l’appelait…

Obélix ! La chasse ! Il avait oublié !

Ils avaient décidé de se lever plus tôt pour chasser assez non seulement pour eux-mêmes, mais pour les familles d’Abraracourcix, Ordralfabétix et Misenplix, l’un des fermiers du village, à qui ils avaient promis des sangliers la veille. Et pour capturer assez de gibier pour tout ce monde, même avec l’aide de la potion magique, il fallait partir tôt, voire faire plusieurs allers-retours entre le village et la forêt.

« ASTÉRIX, TU VIENS ?! 

— J’arrive, j’arrive !! »

Astérix se leva à toute allure et trébucha à travers sa hutte dans sa précipitation. Il attrapa au passage ses vêtements, mit à la hâte son casque qui avait roulé sous le lit, sautilla pour enfiler ses braies qui, bien sûr, choisirent ce moment pour lui donner du fil à retordre en refusant de laisser passer son pied…

« ASTÉRIX, ON Y VA OU QUOI !? »

— DEUX MINUTES, DONNE-MOI DEUX MINUTES ! »

Pressé par les appels d’Obélix et les aboiements insistants d’Idéfix à la suite de l’échange, Astérix accomplit sa routine habituelle en accéléré : s’asperger la figure en guise de toilette, mettre sa tunique, puis sa ceinture avec son glaive, prendre sa gourde sur l’étagère, attacher ses chausses, ajuster son casque sur sa tête avant de descendre quatre à quatre l’échelle de la mezzanine et se précipiter dehors. Pas le temps pour un petit-déjeuner, il mangerait en cours de route, décida-t-il.

Obélix l’attendait devant sa hutte en frétillant d’impatience et sourit largement à son arrivée.

« Pour une fois, c’est moi qui suis debout le premier ! 

— Ça, ça mérite d’être marqué d’un menhir blanc en effet ! » plaisanta Astérix alors qu’ils se mettaient hâtivement en route à travers le village, Idéfix courant pour suivre le rythme de leur marche rapide.

Le village était déjà remuant d’activité et de bruit, chacun à sa tâche quotidienne. Les effluves du poisson d’Ordralfabétix ne s’étaient pas encore complètement répandues sur la place du village, fort heureusement : cela devait expliquer l’ambiance enjouée parmi les villageoises qui faisaient la queue devant l’étal de poissonnerie ou des autres commerces du village alors que les discussions et rires allaient bon train. Près de l’entrée du village, Abraracourcix discutait vivement avec Misenplix pendant que celui-ci s’occupait de son potager. En voyant Astérix et Obélix, il fronça les sourcils et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches :

« Dites donc, vous deux…! 

— Ô Abraracourcix, notre chef, intervint innocemment Panoramix qui passait par là, pourrais-je te parler un instant ? »

Leur chef se tourna vers Panoramix pour lui répondre, ce qui permit aux deux chasseurs de se glisser dans son dos vers la porte du village sans se faire réprimander. Le druide leur fit un discret clin d’œil quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau ; Astérix lui adressa un bref signe de la main en remerciement avec un petit sourire contrit.

Aussitôt dehors, ils filèrent vers les bois sans demander leur reste.

 

* * *

 

Le soleil rayonnait ardemment sur l’Armorique mais la forêt offrait un couvert frais bienvenu en ce jour de chaleur intense ; ici aussi, la routine quotidienne avait commencé, à en croire les chants d’oiseaux et les bruissements dans les buissons. Les familières odeurs terreuses du sous-bois se mêlaient parfois aux senteurs de fleurs, procurant une atmosphère paisible et familière, un air vivifiant que les Gaulois connaissaient aussi bien que celui de leur propre village.

Et pourtant, Astérix aurait volontiers échangé cette promenade pour quelques heures de sommeil de plus. Entre deux bâillements étouffés, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer devant le soleil, qui lui paraissait bien plus éblouissant que d’ordinaire malgré l’ombre des arbres. Que n’aurait-il donné pour s’allonger et faire une petite sieste… mais s’il n’aimait rien de plus que lézarder dans l’herbe pendant son temps libre, il n’était pas dans ses habitudes de paresser quand il avait un travail à faire. Même si ce n’était qu’une chasse, des gens au village comptaient sur eux et il avait bien l'intention de tenir ses engagements. Et puis, ce serait dommage de manquer une chasse avec Obélix. Il pouvait bien prendre sur lui quelques heures.

Malgré ses efforts, son meilleur ami n’était cependant pas dupe.

« Ça va, Astérix ? demanda-t-il avec un air un peu inquiet quand Astérix se frotta les yeux d’une main dans un effort pour dissiper sa fatigue.

— Moi ? Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

— Bah, t’as l’air bougon et tu ne parles pas beaucoup, comme Idéfix quand il n’a pas assez dormi. »

Astérix voulut protester, mais après tout, à quoi ça servait de le nier ? Il haussa les épaules et leva les mains d’un air fataliste.

« Eh bien, j’ai juste eu une mauvaise nuit mais je me reposerai à notre retour, voilà tout. 

— Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour attraper des sangliers ? »

Les ailes du casque d’Astérix s’abaissèrent brusquement alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils, un peu vexé.

« Et pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? Ce n’est pas ma première chasse, merci bien ! 

— Je le sais bien que c’est pas ta première chasse, on en fait plein tous les jours.

— Alors pense plutôt à comment Bonemine pourrait cuisiner les sangliers pour nous remercier… Idéfix ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Le petit chien s’était figé devant des buissons à l’écart du chemin et grondait sourdement, les poils de l’échine dressés.

Méfiant, Astérix porta la main à sa gourde, prêt à prendre de la potion magique si nécessaire.

Des branches craquèrent dans les buissons. Un remous secouait les feuilles, accompagné par un grommellement bestial.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il avançait le plus silencieusement possible. À moins que les Romains ne soient vraiment à court d’idées de camouflage, ça ne pouvait être qu’un…

« SANGLIER ! ON Y VA !!!!! » hurla joyeusement Obélix en fonçant droit sur les buissons, causant un fracas de branches cassées et un vacarme de nasillements paniqués.

Pris de court, Astérix cligna des yeux avant de se lancer avec un temps de retard à la poursuite de son ami et du sanglier, agacé contre sa propre lenteur de réflexes.

Déjà l’animal avait pris de l’avance, mais pas assez pour les distancer complètement. À travers les arbres, les racines et les rochers, Astérix rattrapa peu à peu le sanglier par la droite avec l’intention de le plaquer au sol dès que le terrain serait plus dégagé.

Son attention complètement tournée sur le sanglier, Astérix ne vit pas Obélix se rapprocher sur la gauche de l’animal, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Une ombre immense recouvrit le sanglier et Astérix réalisa trop tard l’intention de son ami.

En temps normal, un regard leur suffisait pour attaquer en même temps leur cible et la plaquer au sol ou que l’un s’écarte à temps pour laisser l’autre s’amuser.

Mais Astérix avait manqué le signal d’Obélix et n’avait plus le temps de s’éloigner ; comme au ralenti, il vit Obélix s’élancer dans un grand bond vers le sanglier… avec Astérix directement derrière sur sa trajectoire.

« ATT… »

Le cri d’avertissement d’Astérix se perdit dans le fracas d’Obélix s’écrasant sur le sanglier et lui-même sans aucune résistance. Entraînés par la force du livreur de menhir, hommes et bête roulèrent sur quelques mètres et ne furent stoppés que par le tronc d’un immense arbre, le violent choc sonnant les deux Gaulois.

Dans la confusion, leur proie parvint à se dégager et s’enfuit immédiatement, Idéfix à sa poursuite ; le petit chien galopa pendant quelques mètres avant de vite réaliser que ses humains ne le suivaient plus. Avec un aboiement de défiance vers le sanglier, il revint vers eux en trottinant.  

Coincé sous le corps massif d’Obélix, Astérix regarda disparaître au loin le sanglier et serra les dents, l’accumulation de tous les petits problèmes de sa nuit et du matin dépassant enfin les limites.

« Ah bravo. Bravo, Obélix ! »  

Obélix parvint à se déplacer assez pour laisser son ami se libérer ; celui-ci se leva, ramassa brusquement son casque et se l’enfonça sur le crâne d’un même geste.

« On pourrait encore essayer de le rattraper…

— Et puis quoi, le laisser à nouveau filer parce que tu n’auras pas attendu, gros maladroit !

— C’est tout de même pas ma faute si tu n’as pas réagi assez vite ! Et puis je ne suis pas gros !

— Je n’aurais pas été surpris si Môssieur Obélix réfléchissait un peu plus souvent avant d’agir !

— Môssieur Obélix, il ne réfléchit peut-être pas, mais au moins il avait raison de dire que Môssieur Astérix avait besoin de dormir !

— Je n’ai _pas_ besoin de dormir !!

— Et moi je n’ai _pas_ besoin de ton aide pour chasser le sanglier, non mais sans blague !!!! 

— Mais je ne te retiens pas, vas-y, va le chasser tout seul ton sanglier !!

— J’vais me gêner tiens !

— Très bien !

— Bien !!

— BIEN !!! »

Les deux Gaulois s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre, rouges de colère et les mains furieusement enfoncées dans leurs poches.

Pourtant, quand Obélix se remit brusquement en marche, Astérix lui emboîta automatiquement le pas. Il n’y réfléchit même pas consciemment, c’était un réflexe de continuer à suivre son ami, même avec une petite distance les séparant.

Mais à présent qu’ils n’avaient ni leurs discussions, ni un sanglier derrière lequel courir pour se distraire, ils ne pouvaient que ruminer leurs pensées, particulièrement Astérix.

Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû réagir aussi vivement, mais tout de même, Obélix exagérait ! Toujours à foncer sans réfléchir aux conséquences… même s’il n’était peut-être pas entièrement à blâmer pour la fuite du sanglier. Malgré tout, Astérix bouillait encore trop de colère pour oser s’excuser avant Obélix. Même si… argh ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être aussi compliqué aujourd’hui ?!

Perdu dans ses idées noires, Astérix regarda sans vraiment voir le chemin bifurquer. Une des ailes de son casque se redressa soudainement en même temps qu’il assimilait l’information et il s’arrêta pour se tourner vers la croisée des chemins, pensif.

D’un côté l’attendaient Obélix, Idéfix, les sangliers, la chasse… de l’autre, c’était le chemin vers le camp de Babaorum. C’était tout près. Assez près pour rattraper ensuite Obélix grâce à une rasade de potion magique. Il pourrait même inviter Obélix à l’accompagner et tous deux pourraient se réconcilier en se défoulant sur les Romains.

Les aboiements d’Idéfix et le fracas de branches cassées par la course d’Obélix le tirèrent brusquement de ses réflexions :

« C’est un gros !!! Viens Idéfix, celui-là on va l’avoir ! »

Même pour une bagarre de Romains, Obélix serait déçu de laisser tomber la chasse alors qu’ils n’avaient encore rien attrapé. Malgré leur dispute et son agacement envers Obélix en cet instant précis, il n’était pas mesquin au point de ruiner le sport préféré de son ami.

Peut-être avaient-ils juste besoin d’un moment chacun de leur côté pour se calmer, en fin de compte.

Il pouvait en profiter pour satisfaire cette curiosité qui le taraudait depuis des jours, faire taire ces inquiétudes qui l’empêchaient de dormir et commençaient même à mettre en péril son amitié avec Obélix…

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Astérix s’élança sur le chemin menant vers le camp romain.

Il n’allait faire que jeter un coup d’œil, raisonna-t-il.

Rien de plus.

 

* * *

 

Il lui fallut un peu plus longtemps que prévu pour atteindre la plaine entourant Babaorum. Mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue, Astérix continua néanmoins son avancée en chemin découvert, utilisant tout buisson et relief de terrain pour se dissimuler. Sa petite taille et sa vitesse étaient des avantages dans ce genre de situations, mais il se trouva bientôt face à un obstacle qu’il n’avait pas prévu.

Il lui restait une cinquantaine de pas à faire pour atteindre le mur d’enceinte depuis le fourré derrière lequel il s’était caché. Mais les Romains avaient encore clairement leurs stricts entraînements de Rome en tête malgré leur récente raclée : les sentinelles accomplissaient consciencieusement leur devoir dans leurs tours de garde, balayant du regard la plaine, à la recherche du moindre détail suspect. Habitué à la négligence (ou juste bêtise) des troupes installées en Armorique depuis longtemps, Astérix n’était pas sûr que ses ruses habituelles marcheraient sur ces légionnaires-là.  

Encore que… les sentinelles surveillaient la plaine, certes, mais aucune ne pensait à regarder juste sous leur nez ou dans la direction du camp lui-même. En arrivant au fossé devant la palissade, il passerait dans leur angle mort. Restait à y arriver, cependant.

Si Astérix avait juste voulu rentrer dans le camp et se battre, la question aurait été vite réglée, bien sûr, mais il n’était pas là pour ça. Peut-être qu’une gorgée de potion le rendrait assez rapide pour arriver au mur d’enceinte…

Des bruits de galop retentirent à l’extérieur du camp et Astérix se baissa par réflexe.

Des cavaliers romains arrivèrent ventre à terre à Babaorum et s’arrêtèrent brusquement devant la porte principale du camp. Alors qu’ils attendaient qu’on leur ouvre, un des chevaux, piaffant nerveusement, s’emballa brusquement et hennit assez fort pour être entendu de toute la centurie, y compris des sentinelles, qui relâchèrent un moment leur vigilance pour observer la commotion.

Profitant de l’occasion, Astérix courut aussi vite que possible la distance restante jusqu’au talus et de là grimpa jusqu’au sommet du mur d’enceinte ; se tenant aux poteaux taillés en pointe, ailes plaquées contre son crâne pour être plus discret, il balaya du regard le camp. À sa grande satisfaction, il n’aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur point d’observation : juste devant lui, à parfaite distance d’écoute, le centurion faisait les cent pas devant sa tente en compagnie de ses décurions. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, qui s’avéra être les cavaliers ; ceux-ci le saluèrent nerveusement dès qu’ils eurent mis le pied à terre et le centurion s’avança vers eux d’un pas frénétique.

« Alors ?! »

L’un des messagers répondit en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe, inaudible depuis le point d’observation d’Astérix.

La réponse ne parut pas plaire au centurion.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, les autres camps ont refusé mon invitation ?!! 

— Centurion, ne tire pas sur le messager mais… le centurion Dernierbus dit que la dernière fois que tu as eu une idée géniale nécessitant leur aide, vous vous êtes pris tellement de marrons que maintenant il en a une indigestion. Quant au centurion Oursenplus… sa réponse était assez créative, mais je ne crois pas que tu veux l’entendre, ô Padbonus.

— Et Trucastus ? Des nouvelles ? 

— Pas encore mais le groupe envoyé pour l’informer devrait rentrer d’une minute à l’autre… mais je ne crois pas que sa réponse sera bien différente.

Le messager se frotta l’arrière du crâne, embarrassé, mais Padbonus l’ignora et recommença à faire les cent pas.

« Les lâcheurs ! Juste quand j’avais enfin mis au point un plan ! Comment pensent-ils que nous allons avancer dans notre situation ?? En attendant sagement la relève chacun dans notre coin avec ici et là les Gaulois nous ridiculisant ? Nous avons besoin de nous unir si nous voulons avoir une chance contre ces fous ! 

— C’est sûr que la raclée suite à notre initiative n’est pas très bien passée, ô Padbonus… intervint un décurion à côté du centurion.

— Mais à présent, on a affaire à un autre type de raclée : celle où nous raclons le fond du pot si nous voulons obtenir des résultats ! 

— Plutôt qu’un pot, c’est le fond de la marmite, et ça, c’est les Gaulois qui l’ont avec leur potion magique.

— Ils ne l’ont pas en permanence ! rugit Padbonus en frappant la table devant sa tente du poing. Sinon, ils n’auraient pas besoin d’en boire, c’est logique ! Et même avec ça, ils ont des faiblesses ! »

Il recommença à faire les cent pas, toujours énervé.

« Pour que des fous bagarreurs sans vraie armée ou stratégie puissent résister aux armes comme à la ruse, ils doivent se serrer les coudes. Leur druide leur fournit la potion magique, mais c’est leur chef qui doit les garder unis dans l’adversité. C’est sur lui que nous devons concentrer nos efforts ! » 

Astérix fronça les sourcils. D’ordinaire, une fois confrontés aux Gaulois une première fois, les nouveaux Romains se résignaient aux baffes pour le restant de leur stationnement en Armorique, à moins que César ou un de ses sbires ne décide d’un plan destiné à affaiblir le village. Ces Romains-là non seulement n’étaient pas démoralisés par la puissance de la potion magique, mais semblaient bien déterminés. Et ils poussaient plus loin la réflexion sur la façon de vaincre le village.   

Ce centurion l’inquiétait ; il avait bien fait de suivre son instinct. Le village et surtout Abraracourcix devait être mis au courant de...

« Que fais-tu là, Gaulois !?! »

Astérix faillit lâcher sa prise. À sa gauche, depuis la tour de garde, une sentinelle braquait son pilum vers lui d’un air menaçant.

« Réponds, par Jupiter ! Que viens-tu fabriquer ici ?! »

À l’intérieur du camp, certains Romains avaient entendu l’exclamation de la sentinelle et se tournaient dans leur direction.

Ça faisait beaucoup de Romains d’un coup, vu sous cet angle.

« … Je visite ? »

Astérix écarquilla les yeux et lâcha l’une de ses prises sur le mur d’enceinte, juste à temps pour éviter le pilum lancé sur lui, l’arme se plantant là où s’était trouvé son bras deux secondes plus tôt.

« ALERTE !!! LES GAULOIS ATTAQUENT !!! hurla la sentinelle, amenant les légionnaires à s’emparer de leurs armes et à se précipiter en renfort.

— Bon, et bien je repasserai, salut la compagnie ! » dit précipitamment Astérix avant de lâcher son autre prise, se laisser glisser de la palissade et s’enfuir à toutes jambes vers la forêt, esquivant de justesse un autre pilum.

«  _Qui est_ ?!! cria Padbonus en accourant vers la palissade.

— Un nabot blond avec un casque à ailes, il est parti vers la forêt ! »

Le visage du centurion s’éclaira soudainement, puis se transforma en rictus cruel.

« Tiens donc… LÉGIONNAIRES, NE LE LAISSEZ PAS S’ENFUIR ! TOUS À SES TROUSSES !! _AD GLADIOS !_ » aboya-t-il, ses ordres engendrant un mouvement frénétique à travers le camp.

À l’orée de la forêt, hors d’atteinte des pilums, flèches et autres projectiles, Astérix reprit son souffle un moment et détacha sa gourde rapidement. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à s’en servir, mais vu la situation…

Les Romains commençaient à sortir du camp, il n’y avait plus de temps à perdre. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas boire immédiatement et régler rapidement tous ces tracas ?

Maudissant la fatigue qui lui avait embrouillé les idées, il retira le bouchon et but une grande rasade.

Et stoppa net.

Ce n’était pas de la potion magique dans la gourde.

Juste de l’eau.

Astérix sentit un poids glacé lui tomber sur l’estomac. En un instant, il revit les évènements de la nuit. L’étagère renversée. Les gourdes ramassées à la va-vite dans l’obscurité. Son réveil hâtif et sa précipitation.

Les clameurs et aboiements d’ordres des légionnaires le tirèrent de son état de choc.

Sans perdre plus de temps à se lamenter sur son sort, il se tourna vers le sentier pour s’enfuir vers le village.

Un cheval monté par un légionnaire jaillit tout à coup sur le chemin en face de lui et se cabra à sa vue, manquant d’écraser Astérix. Quatre autres cavaliers apparurent à sa suite ; en apercevant le Gaulois isolé et le camp en ébullition d’où les troupes sortaient à grande vitesse, ils talonnèrent immédiatement leurs montures en direction d’Astérix. Celui-ci chercha à les esquiver et s’échapper vers le village, mais le premier cavalier devina son intention et lui barra le passage avec son cheval, rejoint par un autre ; le reste du groupe bougea pour l’encercler, aussi bien grâce à leurs montures qu’à l’aide de leurs glaives. Astérix tourna vivement sur lui-même pour ne trouver aucune issue.

« Rends-toi, Gaulois ! C’est fini pour toi ! »

Malgré la situation périlleuse, malgré les Romains du camp qui rattrapaient rapidement son avance, malgré son essoufflement, ces simples mots ne firent que raviver la détermination d’Astérix.

La chasse était lancée, mais par Toutatis, il ne comptait pas se laisser prendre aussi facilement !

Dans un geste insensé, il courut et sauta à la tête d’un des chevaux et en tira brusquement les rênes, accompagnant son assaut de cris et de grands gestes du bras ; l’animal paniqua et, incapable de se cabrer, botta furieusement, son cavalier à deux doigts d’être désarçonné. Astérix lâcha les rênes et profita du chaos engendré par l’affolement des chevaux pour s’enfuir. Mais les cavaliers barraient toujours la route vers le village, ceux du camp étaient sur le point d’atteindre la forêt et bloquaient l’échappatoire vers la plaine. Seule restait la direction opposée, droit dans les bois, et Astérix ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir à la question : il se sauva aussi vite que possible au cœur des arbres.

Le plus simple aurait été de retrouver Obélix, mais Astérix était bien placé pour savoir qu’une fois lancé dans la chasse, on perdait vite la notion des distances et du temps. Vu la taille de la forêt, il pouvait être n’importe où et il n’avait plus le temps de le chercher. Les Romains étaient sur ses talons : sans potion magique, même en étant un bon coureur, il ne pourrait pas les distancer éternellement, d’autant plus s’ils avaient des chevaux.

Il avait l’avantage de mieux connaître la forêt en revanche. Certains coins, truffés de ronces et d’escarpements, étaient toujours désertés par les Romains comme les Gaulois. Impossible d’accès pour un cheval, labyrinthe tortueux pour des légionnaires peu familiers avec la région.

Le plan parfait pour s’en sortir.

 

* * *

 

« Dis, centurion, je comprends toujours pas le plan. »

Oursenplus soupira et fit stopper son escouade. Après avoir attendu que les habituels entrechocs de casques et boucliers de légionnaires s’arrêtant brusquement se soient calmés, il répondit patiemment à Cubitus :

« Je l’ai déjà expliqué : cette région de la forêt est toujours déserte. Les Gaulois ne viennent pas y chasser et n’ont aucun intérêt à y traîner en dehors de la saison des champignons ou des mûres. 

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’on vient y faire, nous, alors ? 

— Nous, on passe par là parce que c’est un bon moyen de rejoindre Laudanum pour notre partie de cart… pour notre réunion mensuelle stratégique entre centurions de la région.

— Mais on aurait pu passer par Babaorum, non ? Parce que passer dans la forêt, ça rend nerveux les copains, on pourrait tomber sur les Gaulois. 

— Qu’est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « les Gaulois ne viennent PAS dans cette partie de la forêt » ? Si on passait par Babaorum, on se retrouverait à découvert face à toute visite des fous. Sans parler, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents, de ce Padbonus de mes…

— Ô centurion, on fait quoi si on tombe sur des fous ici ? » coupa un autre légionnaire appelé Humérus.

Oursenplus compta silencieusement jusqu’à X et reprit la parole très doucement, comme s’il s’adressait à des enfants.

« Je vous répète que les. Gaulois. Ne. Viennent pas. Par ici ! C’est pour ça que nous y passons plutôt que de prendre les sentiers habituels et de risquer une mauvaise rencontre.

— C’est vrai que c’est mal fréquenté ces forêts gauloises, acquiesça Cubitus.

— C’est bieeeen, je suis fier que vous ayez compris, ironisa Oursenplus. Maintenant, _in agnem_ ( ***** ) _! Venire_ ( ****** ) _… Pergere_ ( ******* )  _! »_

 

* * *

 ( ***** ) Formez la colonne

( ****** ) En avant

( ******* ) Marche

* * *

 

Ils étaient tenaces, ces Romains.

Même au cœur de la futaie, ils continuaient à poursuivre Astérix ; à pied ou à cheval, il pouvait les entendre crier et se frayer un chemin à travers les fougères, les buissons et les arbres. Ici et là, une exclamation de douleur quand un Romain se prenait les pieds dans des racines lui indiquait que son plan fonctionnait malgré tout.

« Je le vois ! Il est parti dans cette direction !! »

Ou peut-être pas.

« Rattrapez-le ! »

Pas très créatifs dans leurs réflexions, en tout cas.

Cependant son esprit était occupé par un autre problème. Il aurait juré que le chemin jusqu’aux châtaigniers qui lui aurait permis de rejoindre le village était plus court…?

Il s’arrêta brusquement et cligna des yeux. Puis jura intérieurement.

Il y avait eu un double tranchant à son idée. Astérix avait beau connaître ce coin de la forêt mieux que les Romains, il ne le connaissait pas _si_ bien que ça. Les troncs morts, les vieilles souches, les clairières, le relief du terrain, tout était très utile pour se repérer… si on avait le temps de regarder au lieu de courir droit devant soi et surtout si on n’avait pas l’esprit embrouillé par la fatigue.

Si seulement il avait quelques minutes ! Mais chaque fois qu’il pensait avoir pris assez d’avance pour ralentir et reprendre son souffle, un Romain parvenait à l’apercevoir, ce qui relançait les autres à sa poursuite. Et malgré la tentation, il ne devait pas essayer de se cacher : il suffirait d’une battue pour le dénicher sans qu’il puisse s’échapper.

Non, il fallait qu’il les sème, c’était la seule solution.

Il fallait juste qu’il tienne encore un peu.

Juste assez pour atteindre une autre partie de la forêt plus à l’ouest qu’il savait encore plus sombre, sauvage et difficile d’accès. Plus léger que les Romains en armure, il lui serait plus facile de monter à un arbre et de s’échapper par là. Si Toutatis et Cernunnos, le dieu des forêts, lui venaient en aide, il pouvait encore s’en tirer.

Il sauta par-dessus un rocher au sommet d’une butte et réalisa trop tard son erreur : la pente de l’autre côté était beaucoup plus raide sans grand-chose pour s’accrocher.

Il dévala dans un roulé-boulé plus ou moins gracieux vers une cuve naturelle bordée d’escarpements et atterrit sur les feuille mortes tapissant le sol.

Juste au moment où un autre groupe de Romains passait.

Romains et Gaulois se fixèrent pendant une demi-seconde de réalisation.

« Les Romains ! 

— LES FOUS !!! _SAUVE QUI PEUT_  !!! »

Ce fut le chaos. Les légionnaires paniquèrent et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, pour se cogner les uns aux autres et faire immédiatement demi-tour pour se cogner contre d’autres, agitant leurs pilums sans faire attention à leur cible. Le centurion beugla des ordres incompréhensibles qui ajoutèrent à la confusion. Au milieu de ce fatras, coincé entre les Romains devant lui et la paroi raide de la cuve dans son dos, Astérix tentait vainement de s’échapper sans se faire embrocher par les armes des légionnaires affolés, à nouveau cerné. La panique venait d’être son alliée mais devenait rapidement une source de danger.

Une ouverture, par Toutatis, juste une ouverture pour passer… là !

Il s’élança en avant, juste au moment où un légionnaire devant lui se retourna, cria de terreur à sa vue et réagit automatiquement pour se défendre.

Astérix vit trop tard le bouclier foncer dans sa direction avant que sa tête n’explose.

 

* * *

 

Obélix redressa brusquement la tête, les sens en alerte.

À ses pieds, le sanglier qu’il avait plaqué au sol avait fini de bouger mais Obélix était encore vibrant d’énergie après la bagarre. Il était sûr d’avoir entendu un autre sanglier dans les buissons, mais c’était sûrement juste son imagination, Idéfix l’aurait prévenu sinon.

Obélix gloussa, très fier de lui-même, et se retourna vers son ami :

« Ha ha, t’as vu Astérix ?! Celui-là, il était costaud, t’as bien fait de me le laisser, mais promis le prochain il est pour… »

Il s’interrompit en réalisant qu’Astérix n’était nulle part en vue. Pendant un instant, il resta muet, les yeux écarquillés. Les oreilles d’Idéfix s’abaissèrent en voyant l’expression choquée et peinée de son maître.

« Ah bah ça… ah bah ça c’est la meilleure ! »

Obélix se releva et regarda tout autour de lui mais Astérix avait bel et bien disparu. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, son expression ébahie laissa place à un profond froncement de sourcils, son expression devenant sombre et colérique pour masquer sa déception.

« Alors comme ça, Môssieur Astérix pense qu’il est trop bien pour chasser le sanglier avec moi juste parce que j’ai fait une petite bêtise ! Môssieur Astérix pense qu’il est plus fort et plus malin que tout le monde, même quand Môssieur Astérix tient pas debout ! Eh bah on n’a pas besoin de lui, hein Idéfix ?! On ira les chercher nous-mêmes ces sangliers ! Même qu’on en ramènera plus que lui, na ! »

Le petit chien gémit doucement. Obélix ramassa le sanglier d’une main, le cala brusquement en travers de ses épaules, toujours furieux, et commença à s’éloigner à grands pas sans regarder en arrière. Pendant un instant, Idéfix sembla hésiter à le suivre, allant et venant comme s’il sentait quelque chose de menaçant mais ne pouvait déterminer quoi. Il se tourna dans la direction opposée à son maître et renifla l’air, cherchant sans succès l’odeur de son autre humain.

Obélix finit par se retourner vers son chien.

« Alors Idéfix, tu viens ? Il se débrouillera sans nous, nan mais sans blague ! »

Avec un dernier jappement troublé, Idéfix suivit le livreur de menhirs au plus profond des bois.

 

* * *

 

Toute l’escouade se figea en voyant le Gaulois blond s’effondrer, assommé par le violent coup de bouclier de Cubitus. Pendant un long moment, nul n’osa faire le moindre mouvement, ni même respirer, de peur d’être le point d’attention du Gaulois quand il se relèverait, enragé et prêt à en découdre.

Mais les secondes s’écoulaient et il ne se relevait pas.

Cubitus, le bras portant son bouclier encore tendu après son coup à l’aveuglette, finit par murmurer d’une toute petite voix.

« Il… Il est mort ? »

Ces mots semblèrent sortir Oursenplus de sa stupeur. Très lentement, mouvement par mouvement, il avança d’un pas, puis d’un autre. En passant devant Humérus, il lui prit son pilum et s’approcha précautionneusement vers leur ennemi à terre. Il hésita un moment. Puis, prenant bien garde de ne pas trop s’approcher, il tendit le manche et poussa légèrement le corps du Gaulois avant de reculer précipitamment.

Aucune réaction.

S’enhardissant, il tapota un peu plus fort. N’ayant toujours aucune réaction, il osa enfin avancer vers le guerrier au point de pouvoir le toucher s’il se penchait vers lui.

« Alors, centurion ? souffla Humérus.

— Alors… bah, il est juste assommé », répondit Oursenplus sans oser trop élever la voix malgré tout. Il se redressa et se gratta la tête, perplexe.

— Bon alors… qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? 

— C’est pas normal centurion, tu es _sûr_ qu’il n’est pas mort ?

— Il respire encore, donc, _oui_ , je suis à peu près sûr qu’il n’est pas mort.

— Mais c’est bizarre, d’habitude c’est nous qui finissons assommés.

— Peut-être que c’est une nouvelle stratégie ? Ils font le mort jusqu’à ce qu’on baisse notre garde ?

— Pourquoi feraient-il ça ? Avec leur potion, ils peuvent nous casser la figure quoi qu’on fasse. »

Le babillage de ses légionnaires fit réaliser quelque chose au centurion. Quelque chose qui paraissait trop énorme pour être crédible mais était la seule explication à toute cette situation absurde.

« … Il n’avait _pas_ la potion magique. »

Le babillage s’interrompit net.

Tous les légionnaires des camps de la région rêvaient à l’occasion d’entendre ces mots. D’apprendre que les Gaulois qui leur pourrissaient la vie et le moral à coups de poings ne disposaient plus de leur arme ultime. Au moins, dans ce cas-là, ils auraient toujours une chance face à une poignée de fous mal armés.

Un Gaulois assommé et potentiellement sans potion, en théorie, c’était la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver.

En pratique, c’était troublant. Déconcertant. Terrifiant, même, si on y réfléchissait un peu. Ce n’était juste pas _normal_.

« Euh… c’est une bonne nouvelle du coup, centurion, non ? demanda timidement Cubitus.

— Ça dépend. Est-ce qu’il est le _seul_ à ne plus l’avoir ? Et si c’est le cas, _pourquoi_  ? »

Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle ça perturbait autant l’escouade. Les réponses à ces questions pouvaient absolument _tout_ changer.

Non pas pour la première fois, ils étaient tous bien contents de ne pas être à la place de leur centurion. C’était à lui de décider de la marche à suivre.

« Du coup, on fait quoi ? 

— Je viens de me poser la même question, imbécile, sauf que moi j’y réfléchis ! rétorqua sèchement Oursenplus avant de prendre une longue inspiration. De toute façon, c’est pas bien compliqué : si on le capture et que les Gaulois ont encore la potion, on va le regretter. En plus, c’est le petit malin, je le reconnais. C’est un vrai sac à _faex_ , celui-là, et son copain ne doit pas être bien loin. À mon avis, le mieux c’est de filer et d’espérer qu’à son réveil, il ne se souviendra de rie… »

Un remue-ménage dans les taillis du dénivellement fit bondir toute la troupe, qui se mit automatiquement en formation défensive, les pilums dressés mais les genoux tremblants, y compris Oursenplus.

Padbonus et ses hommes surgirent brusquement au sommet de la cuve, les armes au clair.

« Ça y est, on le tient !!… Centurion Oursenplus ? 

— Oh, génial, il manquait plus que lui », grimaça l’intéressé.

Padbonus ne parut pas entendre la pique, son regard rivé sur le Gaulois inconscient sur le sol aux pieds de l’autre centurion. Avec un râle hargneux, il descendit rapidement l’escarpement, ses hommes sur ses talons.

« Oursenplus, quand j’ai fixé l’objectif à notre dernière réunion de management, je n’avais pas dit que c’était une compétition ! Le but était de coopérer !

— La seule réunion tu veux dire… attends, de quoi parles-tu ? 

— De la capture du chef des irréductibles Gaulois, pardi !

— Le chef des… quoi ?!! 

— Celui que toi et tes hommes avez capturé, même si vous avez laissé fuir le reste de ses guerriers.

— On a fait ça, nous ? chuchota Humérus.

— Enfin au moins, grâce à vous, il n’a eu aucuns renforts quand nous l’avons surpris en train de nous espionner.

— Mais… de qui tu parles à la fin ? osa demander Oursenplus.

— Enfin, de lui, bien entendu ! » claironna Padbonus en désignant d’un large geste de la main le Gaulois assommé.

Les mâchoires de toute la troupe d’Aquarium tombèrent vers le sol. Le premier à en retrouver l’usage fut un légionnaire nommé Radius, un bon copain de Cubitus et Humérus :

« Attends, ils ont changé de chef ? 

— Ça va, c’est pas un peu fini, le chœur grec, là ?! s’énerva Oursenplus en se tournant brusquement vers ses hommes, avant de reprendre d’un ton plus calme sa discussion avec l’autre centurion. Padbonus, tu es sûr de ce que tu avances… que c’est le chef du village, je veux dire ?

— Évidemment ! Je l’ai affronté lors de la bataille il y a quelques semaines…

— « Affronté », vraiment ?

— … Il était porté sur un bouclier par ses hommes. Qui d’autre que les chefs gaulois sont transportés ainsi, hein ? Et aujourd’hui, il est venu nous narguer en venant nous espionner dans notre propre camp !

— Ah bah oui, c’est sûr qu’espionner soi-même l’ennemi, ça vient avec le boulot de chef, ironisa Oursenplus.

— Bien sûr ! Pour lui avoir fait face, je peux te dire une chose, centurion Oursenplus : c’est le genre de chef qui n’hésite pas à donner de sa personne pour inspirer sa tribu. J’imagine qu’il avait ses hommes à proximité et qu’il a voulu leur montrer combien il était facile de nous berner, même sans potion… Mais maintenant, ils ont fui grâce à vous et il est seul et sans renforts !

— Oui, alors pour cette histoire de Gaulois mis en fuite…

— Écoute, interrompit Padbonus d’un ton plus conciliant, je sais que je t’en demande beaucoup mais… au moins, revendiquons ensemble l’honneur de cette capture quand nous l’amènerons à César ! Ça faisait des semaines que j’y travaillais ! En plus, nous l’avons traqué jusqu’ici… non pas que je remette tes efforts en question, hein !

— Tu veux le… livrer à César ?

— Évidemment, par Jupiter ! Pourquoi, je devrais filer et espérer qu’à son réveil, il ne se souvienne de rien ? Ha ! »

Il éclata de rire à sa propre blague et ses hommes lui firent grassement écho. Oursenplus et ses propres hommes, beaucoup moins. Padbonus ne parut pas remarquer ce détail alors qu’il reprenait, un rictus sardonique sur son visage :

« Et puis, j’ai un petit compte à régler avec ce maudit Gaulois… je veux être là et savourer la terreur sur son visage quand il sera face au grand César. J’ai hâte de le voir brisé et humilié alors qu’il se soumettra enfin à la puissance de Rome ! »

— Oui enfin… Nous aussi on risque de finir brisés et humiliés si les Gaulois l’apprennent. Ne pense-tu pas qu’il serait plus… stratégique d’attendre un peu pour voir ? »

Oursenplus avait parlé d’un ton calme et apaisant. Mais loin de convaincre Padbonus, celui-ci se tourna abruptement vers l’autre centurion, ses yeux brillants de colère et la main soudainement crispée sur la garde de son glaive :

« Rien ne m’empêchera d’avoir ma revanche. Pas même toi, Oursenplus ! Je suis prêt à partager mon triomphe, mais tu ne me le retireras pas ! 

— Mais… il est fou, non, on est d’accord ? murmura Cubitus assez fort pour que la moitié des légionnaires d’Aquarium l’entende.

— La ferme, Cubitus ! ordonna sèchement Oursenplus malgré sa propre appréhension. Padbonus, ta décision est donc prise ?

— Absolument ! Mais ne t’inquiète pas, camarade, je m’assurerai que ton rôle dans cette capture soit bien mis en avant…

— Ah mais non non non !! »

Padbonus cligna des yeux, surpris par l’éclat du centurion d’Aquarium.

« Plaît-il ?

— Ce que je veux dire, s’empressa de dire Oursenplus, c’est que tu… as tout à fait raison, oui oui oui, c’est un effort collaboratif, mais tu es celui qui a fourni le plus d’efforts et qui mérite toute la gloire de cette capture. Ça ne serait pas juste si je m’en appropriais une partie.

— Centurion Oursenplus… tu ferais ça pour moi ? dit doucement Padbonus, l’air touché. Tu me laisserais récolter les honneurs d’un tel exploit ?

— Je pense que… tu es celui qui a le plus besoin de faire ses preuves auprès de César. Pour ton travail acharné, il te faut une juste récompense et tu l’as bien méritée. Tiens ! s’écria-t-il en soulevant le Gaulois toujours inconscient par le col de sa tunique et en le tendant vers un Padbonus médusé qui le prit par réflexe. En signe de bonne foi ! Et je t’ajoute même son casque en prime ! enchérit-il en ramassant le casque à ailes du guerrier et en le fourrant aussi dans les mains de Padbonus. Tout ce que je te demande, c’est que tu prennes entièrement crédit pour cette capture, ne mentionne ni mes hommes ni moi. Ah, et si tu dois le livrer à César, je te conseillerais de ne pas perdre de temps, les Gaulois ne risquent pas de prendre bien cet enlèvement. Il faudrait que tu partes très loin le plus vite possible… je dis ça dans ton intérêt, hein. »

Pendant un instant, Padbonus parut sincèrement ému par le sacrifice de son camarade et sourit, les indices de larmes au coin de ses yeux. Puis son regard tomba à nouveau sur le Gaulois et le sourire ému se tordit en une grimace cruelle avant qu’il ne le jette aux pieds de ses hommes.

« Ramenez-le au camp et enchaînez-le solidement ! Et qu’on prépare des chevaux et un attelage, nous partons immédiatement rejoindre César à Nemossos ! Allez, en avant ! Presto ! »

Les légionnaires de Babaorum s’ébranlèrent et disparurent en quelques minutes avec leur prisonnier.

Ceux d’Aquarium restèrent silencieux jusque bien après leur départ.

Finalement, Cubitus s’éclaircit la gorge.

« … Du coup je comprends plus rien, centurion, c’est le petit blond le chef des Gaulois ?

— C’est pas le gros roux à tresses ?

— Mais non, lui c’est le livreur de menhirs.

— Non, _l’autre_ gros roux à tresses !

— Aaaaah si si si, c’est bien lui.

— Mais apparemment non, en fait ? »

Oursenplus prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers ses hommes.

« Bon. Écoutez-moi bien, les comiques : il ne s’est rien passé. 

— Hein ?

— Ben si, Padbonus a embarqué l’un des irréducti…

— **IL NE S’EST. RIEN. PASSÉ !!** On rejoint les autres centurions, on fait notre réunion, on rentre au camp et on ne dit _rien_ sur cette histoire. On nous pose des questions, on n’a rien vu, _on ne sait rien !_ Je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire quand les Gaulois l’apprendront et croyez-moi, vous non plus. Et avec un peu de chance, on sera débarrassés de ce cinglé de Padbonus pour de bon, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

— Ouais, enfin les Gaulois feront pas la différence entre Padbonus et nous quand ils viendront demander des comptes… 

— Raison de plus pour ne _rien_ leur dire sur ce qu’on a vu ! 

— Ô centurion, on s’est pas un peu dégonflés là ? On était censés laisser le petit rusé filer pour éviter les baffes…

— Tu veux aller le réclamer à Padbonus, Habéuscorpus ? À moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne veuille s'en charger, peut-être ? »

Oursenplus balaya du regard ses légionnaires, qui se découvrirent tous une soudaine fascination pour l'herbe devant leurs pieds. Tiraillés entre leur peur des Gaulois et le comportement inquiétant de Padbonus, aucun n'osait prendre le risque de faire une bêtise. 

Leur centurion finit par laisser échapper un bref soupir blasé.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, on repart, il se fait tard. _In agnem_ , _venire_ , _pergere,_ vous connaissez la chanson. »

La colonne reprit sa route à travers les bois en tâchant d’ignorer le sentiment d’appréhension qui leur nouait peu à peu l’estomac.

Ils n’auraient rien pu faire, de toute façon, se raisonnèrent-ils.

Mieux valait le Gaulois qu’eux.

 

* * *

 

La journée avait été aussi belle qu’ardente, mais le temps changeait vite en Armorique : des nuages s’accumulaient à l’horizon, poussés depuis la mer par un suroît lourd et crépusculaire.

Panoramix revenait d’un des champs à l’extérieur du village où il était allé troquer des légumes pour ses potions. Même si la pluie ne serait pas là avant un bon moment, les Gaulois n’aimaient pas quand le ciel devenait sombre et se préparaient à leur fin de journée. On rangeait ses outils, on couvrait ses étals, on vérifiait l’état des portes, on rentrait les bêtes et les enfants ; un spectacle bien répété, composé d’habitudes que le vieux druide ne remarquait qu’à moitié tant elles étaient familières.

Ce qu’il remarquait et lui faisait légèrement froncer les sourcils était l’absence de deux Gaulois en particulier. Astérix et Obélix prenaient plus de temps que prévu pour leur chasse, lui semblait-il… mais peut-être s’inquiétait-il un peu trop vite.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la voix d’un garde de la porte du village retentit soudainement :

« Hé, Obélix est de retour ! »

Panoramix se tourna pour accueillir les deux chasseurs, mais son sourire se figea légèrement en même temps qu’il réalisait le sens de la phrase de la sentinelle.

Une scène aussi familière au village que les bagarres et chutes de bouclier du chef était le retour de chasse d’Astérix et Obélix, leurs sangliers sur le dos et la bonne humeur venant avec la pratique de leur sport préféré sur leurs traits.

Mais aujourd’hui, Obélix avait le visage sombre et boudeur. Plus remarquablement, il était seul avec quatre sangliers empilés dans son dos comme un de ses menhirs. Idéfix le suivait, certes, mais d’Astérix, nulle trace.

« Obélix ? Astérix n’est pas avec toi ? »  

Obélix ne s’arrêta même pas et donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou. Celui-ci s’envola par-dessus la muraille à l’autre bout du village et jusque dans la mer.

« Non, Astérix n’est pas avec moi, parce que Môssieur Astérix sait tout mieux faire que tout le monde et il m’a laissé tomber pour aller tout seul de son côté ! Voilà pourquoi il est pas avec moi ! »

Panoramix le laissa continuer son chemin et ses marmonnements vexés. Il connaissait bien le livreur de menhirs : dans cet état, il ne servait à rien d’essayer de le raisonner. Il se calmerait tout seul au bout de quelques heures, voire quelques minutes, ou se réconcilierait avec son meilleur ami tout aussi vite.

Malgré leur amitié, les disputes entre Astérix et Obélix étaient fréquentes mais semblables à des éclairs : aussi bruyantes et impressionnantes que brèves et généralement sans conséquences. C’était aussi une routine du village que Panoramix avait l’habitude de voir.

Mais tout de même… ce n’était pas le genre d’Astérix de partir seul de son côté quand il se disputait avec Obélix. Les rares fois où il l’avait fait étaient à cause des raisons assez graves pour venir demander conseil à Panoramix.

Y avait-il un détail qui lui avait échappé ayant conduit à une querelle entre les deux amis ? Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec leur retard pour la chasse de la matinée ; ce n’était pas non plus leur genre à tous les deux.

La plupart du temps, Astérix et Obélix étaient assez grands pour gérer leurs problèmes tout seuls. Peut-être Astérix n’avait-il besoin que de quelques heures d’isolation pour se calmer. Néanmoins, Panoramix décida d’aller parler au petit guerrier si la situation ne s’arrangeait pas à son retour.

Une brusque rafale de vent rafraîchit l’air. Panoramix resserra sa cape en étouffant un frisson et reprit sa route vers sa hutte et son pigeonnier, pressé de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer et ses compagnons ailés.

Il se faisait probablement trop de souci pour rien.

Il l’espérait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sirote son thé en attendant le chaos*

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous m'aviez dit il y a un an "Hé ça te dirait d'écrire une fic multi-chapitres sur le ship que tu n'as jamais osé avouer à personne, même pas toi-même, dans l'univers de la BD sacrée de ton enfance que tu n'oses pas toucher avec ses sales pattes de fangirl?" , j'aurais probablement dit "qui êtes-vous et que foutez-vous dans ma chambre"
> 
> Et pourtant. Nous y voilà.
> 
> Les coupables?
> 
> -Les films d'animation Astérix par Alexandre Astier et Louis Clichy. Depuis Astérix et les Vikings, j'étais méfiante de toute nouvelle adaptation des BD. Et puis j'ai vu le Secret de la Potion Magique. Et puis le Domaine des Dieux. Et je me suis rappelée de quand je lisais les BD/regardais les films et que secrètement, j'étais fan des moments où César et Astérix interagissaient sans arriver à mettre le doigt sur la raison. Et après ça, pouf. Une idée bête est venue. Surtout à cause du générique de début du Domaine des Dieux. D'ailleurs je conseille de le regarder pour avoir une idée du rêve de César.  
> \- [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera) et [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst), je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon petit secret honteux devienne le projet le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! Et c'est votre faute! Vous êtes dangereuses pour ma motivation!  
>  
> 
> _Fun fact /"Ta Gueule C'est Astérix"_ : en réalité, les augures étaient plutôt dans l'interprétation du vol des oiseaux, de l'appétit des poulets sacrés ou de la lecture des entrailles. Mais bon, Goscinny et Uderzo ont pris beaucoup de libertés, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas aussi.


End file.
